The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by rizzo87
Summary: Severus Snape felt a strange pull towards Hermione Granger from the moment he saw her and didn't know why. Little did he know the role she would play in his future happiness. A story of soulmates and how their mutual respect grows into something much stronger. Snape is OOC,still snarky but not nearly as mean as usual,especially towards Hermione. EWE;Deathly Hallows is ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I'd actually have money. Since I don't have any money...you see where I'm going with this. This, of course, applies to future chapters as well.

**A/N: **I just want to point out that the first few chapters will be short and possibly seem slow. I'm doing this so I can get to where Hermione is at an age where it's less creepy for her to have a romance with a man who is almost twenty years older than her. However, since the first few chapters are so short, it shouldn't take very long to get to the good stuff! :p

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus Snape sat scowling at the head table. It was time for yet another year of teaching these annoying dunderheads. He was particularly annoyed, as this was the year that Harry Potter would be arriving at Hogwarts. His scowl deepened as he thought of his childhood nemesis and the love that was stolen from him. He scoffed inwardly at himself. _He couldn't steal what was never yours! _

Severus sighed. It was true, she never loved him. They had been good friends once, but that all changed one day. She was always quick with her temper, just as much as, if not more than he was. Which often led to arguments between the two former best friends. Until one day, Severus went too far, and called her the worst thing possible. He had since come to detest the word, _mudblood. _He had been sorry the moment the foul word left his lips, but it was too late. Lily refused to forgive him and never spoke to him again.

Thinking back on that day always darkened the potions professor's already dour mood. _What did she expect, _he thought angrily. _I was being bullied by Potter and his idiot friends. Completely humiliated in front of the entire school! _Severus knew he had gone too far and let his pride get the best of him. But after the embarrassment he endured at the hands of the marauder's, he inwardly rolled his eyes at the name, it was worsened by being defended by a girl. When Lily started yelling at them to leave Severus alone, he could hear the rest of the student body snickering and whispering how he was too much of a coward to fight his own battles and needed a girl to step in.

He knew she was just being a friend, but his pride was hurt. So, he ended the only meaningful relationship he'd ever had with one word. One foolish word, uttered in a moment of anger. He knew he was wrong, but as years went by, he realised Lily couldn't have thought as highly of their friendship as he had. She was very quick to sever ties with him, despite the fact that he apologized profusely, for a month. Severus still loved Lily and was heartbroken upon her death. So much so, that he became a double agent, as an act of pennance for inadvertantly causing her death. But he eventually came to realize that she was never his and he refused to spend his life pining after a memory.

Severus shook himself from his musings and scanned the faces of the nervous first years. He spotted Harry Potter, there was no denying it was him. He was a spitting image of James Potter and Severus sneered. He no longer thought this boy represented what he lost, but his uncanny resemblance to his father did make him start, thinking of the emotional termoil James and his friends caused him on a daily basis when he was a student. He had to remind himself that this boy was not James and quickly schooled his features back to their usual blank stare.

He noticed Potter whispering to a boy with red hair. _Another Weasley, no doubt_, he thought with irritation. That was when he noticed there was another student included in their little clique. A girl, with bushy hair. She had a small nose and whiskey colored eyes. He noticed, with amusement, how she was shushing them, and when they ignored her, she rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to Professor McGonagall. As Severus continued to study the girl, he felt a strange pull in his chest. Shaking it off, he diverted his attention to his colleague, as she called the students one by one, to be sorted.

The sorting was now over and everyone was enjoying the feast. Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor, not that he was surprised, along with his two companions. Which he had learned were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He shuddered at the thought of teaching another Weasley. Then his thoughts turned to Miss Granger. He had been quite amused when she walked up to the dais to be sorted, and heard her muttering to herself nervously. Severus was too busy watching the girl, with the slightest hint of a smile, that he missed the twinkling eyes of the headmaster looking between him and Miss Granger, with a knowing smile of his own.

After the feast, the potions master returned to his quarters. He poured himself a tumbler of firewhiskey and settled in front of the fireplace. His mind wandered back to Potter and his friends. _With any luck, he'll be nothing like his father and his friends, hopefully, nowhere near as infuriating as Sirius Black_. He growled audibly at the thought of the animagus. _Here's to another year_, he thought with a sigh. He downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I will go back and forth between Severus' and Hermione's POV.

**Please Read & Review**...they make me want to post a lot more! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It definitely motivates me to keep at it!

Hermione Granger woke the next morning and smiled when she realized where she was. It was her first day as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! She may have been muggleborn, but she had already read Hogwarts: A History, and knew quite a bit about the magical school. She was excited when she was sorted into Gryffindor the night before. Especially when her two new friends soon followed.

She still found it surreal that she had become quick friends with the famous Harry Potter. She had also found a friend in Ronald Weasley. They both seemed like nice boys, albeit with a penchant for not following the rules. She had to tell them to be quiet several times during the sorting ceremony, with no success.

While Professor McGonagall was calling students to the dais, she had taken the opportunity to study her professors. She thought Professor Flitwick was adorable and she had met Professor Hagrid when she got off the Hogwarts Express. She was shocked at his size at first and learned that he was a half giant. He seemed very kind. Then there was Professor Snape. She had heard he was very strict and intimidating. Upon seeing the professor for the first time, clad head-to-toe in black, billowing robes, she had to agree that he was indeed, very intimidating.

It was then that she noticed him looking at her, with a peculiar look on his face. She had suddenly felt a tingling in her chest. She shook herself from the odd memory of the night before and proceeded to ready herself for her first day of classes. She put on her uniform and robes, and scowled briefly at the hopeless rats nest that sat atop her head. She then walked down to the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for her. Then they walked together to the Great Hall for their first breakfast at Hogwarts.

"Are you ready for our first day, Hermione?" Harry asked with an excited smile.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to learn spells and brew potions!" Hermione answered happily.

"I wouldn't mind skipping potions" grumbled Ron. "My brothers are always complaining that Snape's a right git."

"That's _Professor _Snape, Ron" Hermione scolded lightly as they walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Ron shot her an annoyed look but his face changed once they walked into the Great Hall and he saw an abundance of food. He quickly took his seat at Gryffindor table and dug in. Hermione and Harry followed, with a substantially more dignified manner.

As Hermione sat eating her breakfast, her eyes wandered to the staff table. Once again, she found herself studying the mysterious looking potions master. She was so busy watching Professor Snape that she hadn't noticed him look in her direction. She was mortified when she realized he'd caught her staring. She quickly put her head down, once again tucking into her breakfast. Missing the puzzled look on his face.

This exchange did not go unnoticed by the headmaster. Dumbledore shook his head and chuckled to himself as he continued to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast, Hermione headed to her first class. Transfiguration. She enjoyed the class, and quite liked Professor McGonagall. After Transfiguration, she had Charms with Professor Flitwick. She realized that she had quite a knack for it and enjoyed the class immensely. Next was Potions. She found that she was rather nervous for some reason. As she walked into the potions classroom, she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table, where they had saved her a seat.

As she sat, she briefly wondered where the professor was. She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as the door swung open and banged loudly on the wall. She startled, then turned to see the dark professor stalking to the front of the classroom, with his black robes billowing behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Hermione found herself completely mesmerised as Professor Snape gave an impressive speech on the power and importance of potions. She was very excited at the prospect of brewing. Once class was over, the trio left the dungeons and went on to their next class.

The first day flew by and Hermione found that she was completely knackered by dinner. She plopped down, rather ungracefully, next to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and started filling her plate with food.

"Did you boys enjoy your first day?" she asked.

"Yea, it was really interesting! I never realized how much I'd needed to learn about magic. It's a lot more than just pointing your wand and chanting a few words." Harry answered.

She nodded earnestly and turned to her red haired friend.

"How about you, Ron?"

"It was alright. Would have been better if we didn't have to have classes with Slytherin" he grumbled.

Hermione raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Harry who then proceeded to tell her what happened.

Ron apparently had a rather unpleasant altercation with Draco Malfoy, who he bumped into on the way to Potions earlier, literally. Draco had sneered at Ron, then proceeded to tell him to watch where he was going. Then rudely asked if he was too poor to afford manners and told him he should have more respect for his superiors.

Hermione scoffed, "What a tosser!"

She had heard about the Malfoy's and their stance on blood purity. So, she knew Draco wouldn't take kindly to her, a muggleborn. Although, she'd heard the awful term people like him used for people like her, and it made her blood boil just thinking about it.

After dinner, Hermione started walking out of the Great Hall with her friends and headed back to the common room for the night. Missing the black eyes that followed her until she disappeared behind the double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I will go back and forth between Severus' and Hermione's POV.

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

Severus sat at the staff table for the end-of-year feast. It had been a long and trying year. Between trolls, three-headed dogs and Professor Quirrell trying to kill the Potter boy, he was exhausted. Not to mention, all the strange occurrences he seemed to have with Miss Granger. Just little things here and there. A strange pulling in his chest when they made eye contact or a feeling of warmth surging through him if his hand brushed hers as she handed in her potions at the end of class. Then there was the troll. Quirrell had burst into the Great Hall shrieking about a troll in the dungeon. Just moments before, Severus had experienced a feeling of dread, as if sensing danger. Only to find out Miss Granger was trapped in the girls lavatory. Severus didn't really think anything of it and just chalked it up to his keen senses that are acquired after years of being a spy.

Throughout the year, Severus had taken note of Hermione Granger's brilliance. She was incredibly intelligent. He, of course, could never tell her that. How would it look to his Slytherin students if their Head of House and a known Death Eater showed favor to a muggleborn? How he wished he could give her the praise she deserved. Instead, so as not to blow his cover, he would sneer every time her hand shot up to answer his questions in class. He had even called her an insufferable little know-it-all when she grew tired of her blatant hand waving being ignored and answered without being called on. It had bothered him for some reason, when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He scolded her and her friends for every little thing, while looking the other way while Draco and his idiot friends did worse. Even pretending he didn't hear when the arrogant prick had called her a Mudblood. Even though he was throttling his scrawny little neck in his mind.

Severus also seemed to notice Albus looking at him with a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eye. He wanted to wipe the smirk of the old man's face. It was almost as if the Headmaster was having fun at his expense and Severus Snape did not take too kindly to being the butt of a joke. One time, he got so fed up that he had snapped at the man to tell him what he was smiling at. To which the headmaster cryptically replied, "I'll tell you when you're ready", then turned around and walked away, whistling as he went up the stairs to his office. _What the hell did that even mean?_ he thought.

Severus rolled his eyes at the peculiarity of his employer. Turning back to his food, Severus heard a familiar laugh coming from Gryffindor table. Severus dipped his head and peered at the girl through his curtain of black hair. She was talking with her friends. Chatting excitedly about their adventures throughout the year. He didn't understand his own interest in this girl. She was just another student, but she intrigued him for some reason. Maybe it was because she was so studious and disciplined, which was something they had in common. Or maybe she reminded him of Lily: Muggleborn, brilliant, brave and of course, there was her friendship with a Potter. Whatever it was, Severus didn't know, but didn't really think it prudent to think on it too much and went back to eating his dinner.

Hermione POV

Hermione sat in the Great Hall at the end-of-year feast. She was talking with her friends about the past year and all they'd been through in their first year at Hogwarts. They were also quite excited that Gryffindor had won the House Cup.

As Hermione turned back to her plate, her mind wandered to Professor Snape. She had noticed the odd feelings she had whenever she was around him. She didn't think it was anything important and just decided it was because of her respect for him. He did rub her the wrong way sometimes, what with his somewhat unfair treatment of her and her friends and clear favoritism for students of his own house. Nevertheless, his lack of acknowledgement and praise towards her intelligence, which was so freely given by all her other professors, only drove her to try harder. _It's funny_, she thought. _I receive praise from all my other professors constantly, yet it's his favor I want most._

Shaking herself from her musings, Hermione finished her dinner and left the Great Hall with her friends. It was time to go home for the summer. She would miss being in the castle every day, but she did miss her parents. Besides, it was only for a few months and they'd be back. Harry and Ron both promised to owl her constantly and keep her appraised of their summer adventures. Although, Harry didn't look all that eager to go home. He had told her and Ron about his Aunt and Uncle, who didn't seem very nice at all. Not to mention his cousin Dudley, who Hermione thought sounded ghastly. She felt sorry for her best friend and hoped his summer was somewhat enjoyable.

As the trio boarded the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station, Hermione looked up and smiled fondly at the castle standing tall in the distance. Yes, she was glad she would be seeing her parents again. But there was no doubt in her mind, Hogwarts was definitely home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I will go back and forth between Severus' and Hermione's POV.

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione crossed the barrier to platform 9 3/4 after saying goodbye to her parents. It had been a very nice summer. She had taken a trip to Paris with her parents and had a lot of fun. Nevertheless, she was excited to be going back to Hogwarts. She and the boys had owled each other at least once a week, but she missed her friends. She walked until she found the compartment holding the two boys in question. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Ron and Harry fighting over the last chocolate frog.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted her.

"Hey, Harry" she answered brightly. "How was your summer?"

Harry frowned, "Same as always. I'm just glad to be away from the Dursley's."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to Ron. "How was your summer, Ronald?"

"It was fine. I didn't really do much, but me and my brothers did play quidditch a lot. What did you do over the summer?"

"My parents and I visited Paris! I had a lot of fun and it's really beautiful there" she replied.

Hermione looked up when she heard the compartment opening and saw a girl with red hair and assumed this must be Ron's sister, Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ron expectantly, "Oh, right. Hermione this is my little sister, Ginny. Gin this is my friend Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you" Hermione said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too" Ginny answered shyly.

"Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, but I'm really nervous!" said the red head.

"Oy, Gin! No need to be nervous, but you better be sorted into Gryffindor or we might have a problem" Ron joked.

"Gee, thanks. No pressure there!" Ginny quipped and everyone laughed.

The group spent the rest of the train ride talking. Hermione and Ginny got to know each other a little better and were already chatting like they'd known each other for years. Soon enough the train stopped at Hogsmeade station and they were on their way to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled as the vast castle came into view. She was home.

Severus POV

Summer went by entirely too fast for Severus. He had spent most of his summer brewing and doing potions research. But those precious few months of freedom were over. Now it was back to teaching hopeless dunderheads and docking house points when they put their idiocy on display.

It was about that time, for the start-of-year feast to begin. Severus was stalking his way to the Great Hall, when someone bumped into him. He looked down with a sneer on his face, until he saw that familiar bushy hair. His eyes softened imperceptibly. He didn't know why he had a soft spot for the Granger girl, but it was rather irritating if he did say so himself.

Sliding into his role as surly potions master, he glared at her. "10 points from Gryffindor" the professor snapped. "One would think, Miss Granger, that someone with your intelligence would know not to run indoors." _Did I just compliment her?! _he thought to himself.

The girls eyes widened briefly. "I-I'm sorry, s-sir" she stammered nervously.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again in the future" he replied with annoyance.

"O-of course, sir. Again, I'm very sorry" she said.

Severus waved off her apology and sent her on her way. As she scurried past him to the Great Hall, Severus was in deep thought. _What is it about that girl that always has me out of sorts? _He hadn't really thought about the girl all summer, so he had just assumed the odd occurences of last year were just that she reminded him of Lily. But when he'd looked down to see that she had bumped into him, he had looked into her eyes and that feeling in the pit of his chest had returned.

Deciding to stop his train of thought, Severus walked into the Great Hall and took his place at the staff table. He listened to Albus give the same speech he gave every year. Then sat through the sorting of yet another generation of future potions accidents waiting to happen. He noticed a girl with red hair, waiting to be sorted. He cringed. _Thank Merlin, she's the last one. Hopefully she won't be a menace like most of her brothers, _he thought.

After the feast was over, Severus walked back to his quarters. He sat in his chair, reading the latest edition of _Potions Weekly _and nursing a glass of firewhiskey. After he finished his drink, he continued to read, until he could fight sleep no longer. He walked to his room and readied for bed. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping for a dreamless nights sleep. It was anything but...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm so happy about the reaction this story is getting. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story! Also, thanks to Carondoiel, for pointing out the age mistake in this chapter. It's been corrected!

**Please read & review!**

Severus POV

Severus woke abruptly from yet another strange dream. It had been nine months since the start of term and the start of these very confusing and frustrating dreams. Almost every night was spent tossing and turning. Dreaming of a wedding...a wedding where he, Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons, was the groom. Severus scoffed to himself. _Someone like me will never know that kind of happiness_, he thought bitterly.

The most frustrating thing about the dream was the bride. In his dream, the same thing happened every single time. He'd be there, standing at the front of the aisle, watching his bride slowly make her way to him. A veil covering her face. He couldn't see her face, but she had a body to die for, he could tell that much. What drove him mad every night was the fact that when his mystery woman finally came to a stop in front of him, he would lift her veil, and wake up before he could see her face.

Severus sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands vigorously. _When will these infernal dreams end?! Thank Merlin this term is over. Maybe all I need is a break from the stress of teaching,_ he thought hopefully. He had thought about going to Albus about these strange dreams, but he didn't think they could have really meant anything. Brushing of his thoughts, he got up and prepared for the final day of term.

Severus was relieved to see the end of this term. The past year had been most stressful. What with the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Ginny Weasley had been possessed by Tom Riddle's diary and had almost got herself killed. Then the Granger chit had been petrified. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, as he had a reputation to uphold as the acerbic potions professor, but he had been scared out of his mind when he had heard of her condition. He had immediately set to brewing the antidote. He told himself that he was just performing his duty as a teacher and as the potions master, but deep down he knew that it was her particular well-being that mattered to him. He just wished he knew why the little slip of a girl meant anything to him at all.

Hermione POV

Hermione woke up and stared at her ceiling. She had been having the strangest dreams the entire year. The same dream, practically every night, for nine months. A wedding...her wedding.

"This is completely absurd" she muttered to herself. "I'm only thirteen years old! I know girls supposedly think about their dream wedding even when they're little, but this is a bit extreme" she said to herself. She hadn't told anyone about her dreams. How helpful could a bunch of thirteen year olds be anyway? Besides, she didn't put much stock in dreams, but they were becoming rather bothersome.

She had already dealt with enough stress this year. Between the Chamber of Secrets, her friend being possessed by the most evil wizard in history and almost dying, and being petrified herself, she was quite glad to be putting an end to this chapter of her life at Hogwarts. When she had woken up from her petrified state, she had learned that Professor Snape had been the one to brew the antidote that brought her back to normal.

She had felt an odd warmth in her chest when she learned that. She rolled her eyes at the memory. _Of course he brewed the antidote. He's the potions master at the school for Merlin's sake! It wasn't as if he cares about you personally, you fool_, her inner voice taunted her. She didn't understand why that thought disappointed her so much. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she threw her covers back and got up to ready herself for the final day of her second year at Hogwarts.

After she was finished getting dressed, she tried, and failed to tame the wild beast that was her hair. Taking one last look at her out-of-control hair, she huffed and skipped out of the girls dormitory. Bounding down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, she found Harry, Ron, Ginny sitting and chatting with Neville, Seamus and Dean. When they looked up, Hermione was met with several greetings from her friends.

"Good morning, everyone" she chirped. "Is everyone excited for summer?"

"Yea, I just can't wait to go back to the Dursley's" Harry replied sarcastically.

"You could always come stay with me at the Burrow, mate" Ron offered.

"Thanks, Ron, but my Uncle Vernon would never let me do that" Harry shook his head sadly.

"As much as you say they don't even want you around, you'd think they'd jump at the chance to be rid of you for the summer" Hermione pointed out.

"Yea, I know, but Uncle Vernon doesn't want me around "my kind" more than necessary. He thinks it'll turn me into an even bigger freak than I already am" Harry scowled thinking about his uncle.

Hermone scoffed indignantly. "We are NOT freaks and neither are you, Harry! Your uncle is just an imbecile!"

Harry laughed lightly, "It's alright, Hermione. I'm used to it. Besides, his opinion doesn't really mean anything to me."

Ron just shrugged and said, "Alright, mate, but the offer still stands if you change your mind. Mum and Dad would love to have you."

"Thanks, mate" Harry smiled at his friend. "Well, let's go eat." With that, the group of Gryffindor's were off to the Great Hall.

As Hermione sat eating her final breakfast as a second year, she let her eyes wander to the staff table. As her eyes scanned her professors, they came to a stop when they were met by the black pools that were Professor Snape's eyes. _Why was he staring at me? _Hermione thought as butterflies fluttered annoyingly in her stomach. As suddenly as she had made eye contact, he ended it. His inky black hair once again hiding his face. Hermione shrugged to herself and went back to her breakfast.

Severus POV

_Idiot! She just caught me staring at her_! Severus berated himself.

_Why the hell were you even staring at her anyway,_ asked the voice in his head.

_Well, she is my best and most brilliant student,_ he defended himself. _Not that I can tell her so, _he thought bitterly.

_Yes, that must be it, _his conscience said sarcastically. He could almost see his conscience rolling its eyes. _Keep lying to yourself, but you can't lie to me. You just refuse to see what is obviously in front of you because it scares you!_

_What the fuck is that even supposed to mean_? Severus asked himself angrily. _Oh, this is just great. I'm actually having an argument with a voice in my head!_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he determined not to look at the girl anymore and hid behind his curtain of hair. Stabbing at the food on his plate, trying to make sense of the inner dialogue he'd just had with himself. "Merlin, I don't know what it is about that girl, but I hope I can get her out of my head by next term" he muttered to himself.

"What was that, dear boy" asked the headmaster. That blasted twinkling in his eye as he smiled lightly at his potions master.

"N-nothing, Headmaster. Just happy to be rid of these dunderheads for a few months" he answered quickly.

"Ah, yes, I see" Albus replied, unconvinced.

The headmaster bent his head to finish his breakfast. He smirked to himself. _Won't be long now_, he thought to himself. Dumbledore looked between his potions professor and his brightest pupil and smiled fondly. _No, _he mused silently. _It won't be long at all!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read & review!**

Severus POV

Severus sat at the staff table for yet another Start-of-Term Feast. His face set in a typical impassive, blank mask. That is, until he looked to his left, and saw an unwanted reminder of his school days. That reminder was in the form of one Remus J. Lupin. That old coot has really lost his mind, hiring Lupin, Snape snarled to himself. He's a werewolf for Merlin's sake! Snape glared at the man in question out of the corner of his eye. Growling under his breath, he turned to his plate. Sulking as he slowly ate his dinner.

A few minutes later, a familiar sound reached his ears. His eyes watched her covertly through his hair. She was laughing a joking with her friends. Severus studied Hermione intently. He noticed that she seemed to have finally tamed that monstrosity she called hair. Now, her honey colored tresses reached just past her shoulders.  
She still looked as innocent as ever. Yet, it was obvious to Severus that the girl was maturing. _Quite nicely, to be honest_, he thought to himself. Confused, Severus frowned to himself. _Where the hell did that come from? She's a student, a student who is nowhere near of age! Get a hold of yourself, you fool,_ he scolded himself.

Completely horrified by the thoughts he was having about his student, he stood abruptly from the table. Catching the attention of the Headmaster. "Is everything alright, Severus" Albus asked his potions master.

"Yes, Headmaster, everything is fine. I'm just not feeling very well this evening. I thought I would take my leave and get a bit of rest before classes start in the morning" Severus replied.

"Quite right. I hope you are feeling better by tomorrow, Severus" Albus said.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Good night, sir" Severus said with a slight bow.

The elderly wizard gave a nod and a kind smile in response. Severus turned on his heel and left the Great Hall. Missing the smirk on his employers face.

Albus hadn't missed the looks his potions master was sending in the young Miss Granger's direction. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary with the dark, brooding wizard. But, Severus had never been able to hide anything from him. _Not feeling well, indeed,_ Albus thought, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Hermione POV

Hermione sat on her bed in the Gryffindor girls dormitory. Curtains drawn and a book propped on her knees. It had been an hour since the Start-of-Term feast had ended. Hermione huffed and slammed her book closed in annoyance. After a while Hermione had realized she'd read the same page about ten times, her brain having yet to soak up the words.

Hermione's thoughts turned to the train ride earlier today. The young Gryffindor could already tell this would be quite an interesting year. Dementors were there, looking for someone by the name of Sirius Black. It was a rather scary experience, but more so for Harry, when they turned their attentions on him. That was when they met their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. If Professor Lupin hadn't been there, Gods know what could have happened to Harry. She shuddered at the memory.

As if that wasn't enough, walking into the Great Hall had proven that three months away from the castle hadn't done what she'd hoped. Three months couldn't seem to squelch the odd feelings she had every single time she saw the potions master. She had eyed him during the entire feast. At least until he'd decided to take his leave. She recalled the odd expression that had been etched on his features as he left the Great Hall. _I wonder what was troubling him,_ Hermione thought.

Before Professor Snape left the Great Hall, Hermione had been covertly perusing him. _He's actually quite handsome, albeit in an unconventional way,_ she thought with a soft smile. Her eyes widened as big as saucers. _Wait, what?! When did I start thinking like that? Well, you can just stop right there, young lady! He's your professor! Not to mention he's almost twenty years older than you_, she lectured herself.

Shaking her head to clear her rather disturbing thoughts, she put her book in her trunk. Taking out her pyjamas, she got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Closing her eyes, she thought about Professor Snape until she fell asleep.

That night, both Professor Snape's and Hermione Granger's slumber was plagued by the same dream. A dream of a wedding, that had yet to reveal anything more than before. A dream that had curiously been absent from their nights for three months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read & review!**

Severus POV

Severus sat in his quarters, angrily drinking firewhiskey by the fire. He was livid. He had followed the Golden Trio to the Whomping Willow that night. Only to find out that Sirius Black was there, hiding in the Shrieking Shack. He would have killed the mangy mutt himself, but that bloody Potter had turned his wand on him.

However, as much as that angered him, that was not what had the potions master in such an irate state. After he was disarmed, he came to mere moments later. He overheard the conversation taking place between Harry, Lupin and Black. He still despised the animagus for all the pain he'd caused Severus in their school days. But as he continued to listen, his hatred towards him regarding Lily's death slowly ebbed away. Instead it was replaced by complete rage towards that dirty rat in Ronald Weasley's arms.

Once the rats true identity had been revealed, Severus was angry with himself for not realizing the red-headed boys familiar was actually that coward, Peter Pettigrew. After the group had left the Shrieking Shack, he was ready to Avada the son-of-a-bitch himself. But by the time the professor reached them, he discovered that Peter had escaped once again.

However, Severus didn't have time to think more on the subject of the beady-eyed, sorry excuse for a wizard. Before he could reprimand Potter fully, he heard an all too familiar sound. Turning, he found that he was mere feet away from a transformed Remus Lupin. He instantly stepped in front of his three young charges, who seemed to be petrified where they stood.

Not thinking twice about his own safety, despite the fact he was shaking in his dragon hide boots, he threw himself in front of his frightened students. His hand reaching back and around to Hermione's back as she grasped his shoulder in fright. The touch of her hand seemed to burn right through his cloak. He had filed this thought away for later, as he frantically looked for a way for them to escape. When, suddenly, a howling sounded in the distance. Causing the transformed Defense teacher to run towards the sound, giving them a chance to escape.

Severus' mind returned to the present, shaking off the memory from earlier that evening. He put down his glass and walked to his bedroom, removing his clothes and collapsing into bed.

Hermione POV

Hermione lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of the girls dormitory. Her mind was racing and sleep was alluding her. She had known for a while, the truth of Professor Lupin's secret. Ever since Professor Snape had substituted for him in Defense class.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the memory of that day. It had upset her more than she cared to admit when Professor Snape had purposely ignored her. Her hand waving in the air, waiting eagerly to answer his question. Granted, she shouldn't have spoken out of turn. But it had hurt when he sneered down at her and called her an insufferable know-it-all.

Moving on from the memory, she thought about the drama that had unfolded a mere few hours before. She had discovered the truth of Professor Lupin's lycanthropy already. But to see the proof before her very eyes, was something very different indeed.

Hermione's busy mind wandered to Professor Snape. She couldn't help but admire how he bravely put aside his own safety to protect her and her friends. She recalled how his touch on her back had caused butterflies to flutter violently in the pit of her stomach.

_That was hardly the time to be thinking things like that_, she grumbled to herself. Despite that thought, her mind continued to think about her handsome potions professor. "Oh, not this again" she moaned aloud. _But Gods, he really was handsome. Not to mention brave, and intelligent, and-_

Hermione's conscience abruptly put a stop to her schoolgirl musings. _Having a crush on your professor, who is nineteen years older than you, might I add, is entirely inappropriate,_ she scolded herself.

She sighed to herself. _Besides, it's not like he would ever see you that way. You're an insufferable little know-it-all, remember?_ she thought bitterly to herself. _At least the term is over now. You should take the next three months as an opportunity to get over this silly crush of yours._ She groaned and turned over, trying desperately to get some sleep.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, but I wrote it late. Then had issues uploading the chapter on here. As the chapters go on, I will try to make them longer. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read & review!**

Severus POV

Severus sat, brooding, at the staff table. It was time for yet another school year. Another Start-of-Term Feast, another sorting, another gaggle of dunderheaded idiots to teach. Only this year was a bit different. This year, there would be a Triwizard Tournament. The first in over two hundred years.

Personally, Severus thought the Ministry was mad for bringing back the tournament. It was far too dangerous, in his opinion. But they had implemented strict rules in hopes to avoid the dangers the tournament had posed in the past. Severus was also less than thrilled that Hogwarts was playing host to students of two other magical schools. Those schools being Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Severus scowled as the students from the visiting schools entered the Great Hall. Making a spectacle of their arrival. He rolled his eyes at the absurd presentation of the young ladies of Beauxbatons. His irritation increased as he watched the his students. The entire male population of Hogwarts had pathetically abandoned all dignity in favor of panting after this fresh batch of witches. Staring them up and down as if they were pieces of meat.

The presentation of the young men of Durmstrang did nothing to improve the potion masters demeanor. It hadn't escaped his notice when Viktor Krum passed by Gryffindor table and shot a look at one Miss Hermione Granger. A look that Severus Snape could only surmise as flirtation. His hand clenched around the spoon he was holding.

Severus practically snarled at the boy. _How dare he look at my Hermione like that, _he growled to himself. _WHAT THE FUCK?! When did I start referring to that little swot as mine? For Merlin's sake, She's a student! I can't be thinking like this. It's entirely inappropriate!_

Severus had already seen the young Gryffindor when the students arrived at the castle. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that she had matured even more over the summer. Severus couldn't help but notice how she seemed to grow more and more beautiful each year. He had scolded himself endlessly for those thoughts. Yet, here he was, claiming the young, and quite illegal, witch as his own. If only in his mind.

_I have got to talk to Dumbledore about this. Perhaps he can explain why I'm having such ridiculous thoughts about a student. Yes, I'll talk to him and get this all sorted out, _Severus decided. He hoped this talk would rid him of thoughts of the bushy-haired witch, once and for all.

Hermione POV

Hermione watched in exasperation as her friends stared at the girls from Beauxbatons. She rolled her eyes as their mouths, quite literally, hung open. Their tongues wagging as they stared the witches down, like a lion stalking its prey. She also couldn't deny that she was a bit jealous. No boys at Hogwarts ever looked at her that way. Although, it wasn't any boy whose attention she craved.

Hermione sighed and cast a furtive glance toward the staff table. She was chagrined to discover that, once again, summer had done nothing to quell her extremely misguided and inappropriate feelings for her potions professor. She was secretly perusing the features of the man in question, when the double doors of the Great Hall slammed open.

Hermione watched as the students of Durmstrang entered the Great Hall. As Hermione looked up, she stared straight into the face of Viktor Krum. He smirked and winked at her, as he walked towards the dais. Blushing, she look away, only to make eye contact with her surly potions professor.

Those infernal butterflies started up again in the pit of her stomach. Hermione's brow furrowed as she saw a strange look pass over Professor Snape's features. She couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. But if she didn't know any better, she'd say he almost looked jealous.

She felt a warmth in her chest at that. _Oh, get a grip, 'Mione! What would he have to be jealous about anyway? He doesn't see you like that. He doesn't even like you! _Looking away, Hermione sighed in defeat. _This is just a crush. A hopeless, pathetic crush. _She shook her head to clear her mind. _You have to stop thinking like this. Nothing will ever come of it anyway. _She frowned at that thought. With great effort, Hermione pushed thoughts of Professor Snape out of her mind, focusing her attention on the Headmaster as he welcomed the visiting students to Hogwarts.

Hermione had missed the questioning look on Professor Snape's face as he noticed several different emotions passing through her features. Hermione would have been rather surprised to know that Severus Snape was quite disappointed to notice that sadness had won out. That he was wishing to see her beautiful smile. More importantly, he was wishing to be the cause of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read & review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione sat on her bed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously. It was Christmas, and tonight was also the night of the Yule Ball. Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Padma Patil had just finished helping each other ready for the festivities. Unfortunately for Hermione, that meant they had set their sights on making her their project.

Hermione had purchased her dress at Gladrags in Hogsmeade. Ginny had gone with Hermione as she knew fashion was not something she had an eye for. It was a floor length, periwinkle blue dress. The bodice was a soft silk, while the loose short sleeves were made of a sheer material. There was a small bow on the front at her waist. Layers of ruffles flowed from her waist all the way to her feet. She had to admit, she felt like a princess tonight.

Lavender had volunteered to do her makeup. Hermione was rather worried, considering how much Lavender dolled up on a daily basis. Hermione wasn't sure how far she'd go for an actual special occassion. Although, looking in the mirror across from her, she had to give the girl credit. Her makeup was soft and natural. Elegant but subtle.

Padma had then looked through her trunk, saying she had the perfect earrings to go with Hermione's dress. They were a simple pair of diamond earrings in the shape of flowers. Hermione didn't particularly like to wear jewelry, but she thought they were quite beautiful, and so she agreed to wear them.

Now, Ginny was standing behind Hermione trying to figure out how to fix Hermione's wild hair. It had taken the red-head half an hour just to perform all the charms needed to tame Hermione's hair. Ginny had charmed Hermione's hair into soft curls. Now her hair was being pinned up in an elegant twist in the back, with front of her hair in a side sweep. A few small curls framed her face, while several soft curls at the back of her head draped over her right shoulder.

Finishing off her outfit with a matching pair of mary jane's. Hermione was finally ready for the ball. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. No one had ever seen her like this and she was worried what everyone would think of her. _Since when do you care what people think of you, _she asked herself. If she was honest, it wasn't that she care for everyone's opinion. However, there was one opinion that mattered to her. She scoffed, knowing he wouldn't even give her a second look. _Besides, you have a date to the ball and it's NOT Professor Snape, _she scolded herself.

Yes, Hermione Granger had been asked to the Yule Ball. By Viktor Krum, no less. She had decided not to tell anyone who her date was. Not that anyone would have believed her had she told them. Hermione huffed at the memory of the week she'd had. She wasn't exactly on speaking terms with one Ronald Weasley. She had wanted to go with him. Not because she was interested in him, regardless of what some people chose to believe. But he was a friend, and she thought it would save them both from an embarrassing night, trying to impress their dates. Not to mention the awkwardness of not knowing what to do when the date came to a close.

However, before Hermione had the chance to suggest it, Ron had opened his mouth and inserted his foot. She quickly lost the desire to speak with him at all, let alone spend the entire Yule Ball in his company. When Ron couldn't find a date, he had come to her...as a last resort. She wasn't in love with him or anything, but it's not exactly a fairytale scenario when a boy starts off an invitation to a dance with, "Oi, Hermione. You're a girl..."

Hermione had been so insulted that it had seemed to take four years for him to notice she wasn't just "one of the guys", that she had abruptly stood from the table, scowling. She stomped her way towards the front of the Great Hall where Professor Snape was overseeing their study period and handed in her notebook with a scowl still firmly in place. He raised his eyebrow in question, but she offered no explanation. She left the Great Hall in an indignant huff, vaguely noticed how her hand tingled when her fingers brushed against his.

Putting the memory out of her mind, Hermione and her friends walked down to the common room to join the others. The group of Gryffindors left their tower and headed towards the Great Hall where the ball was being held. Once they arrived outside the double doors, Hermione separated from her friends. She turned around to find herself face to face with Viktor. He bowed and giving her a small smile, offered his arm. She gave him a shy smile in return as she linked her arm with his. Together, they walked towards the entrance, where Professor McGonagall was directing the Triwizard champions on where they were to go.

Hermione's heartbeat sped up as the double doors opened and they walked through the sea of students in the Great Hall. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Ron gaping at her like a fish. She could hear some of the girls whispering as they looked at her. She started to feel even more nervous, but she could feel the blush forming on her cheeks as she heard Parvati Patil saying she looked beautiful.

Now, it was time for the first dance of the evening. Professor McGonagall had informed them that it was tradition for the Triwizard contestants and their dates to take the floor first. She was rather rigid at first, but as the song went on, she began to loosen up in Viktor's arms. He smiled at her as he lifted her in the air and she laughed as they continued to glide across the floor. The rest of the students applauded as the first dance came to a close.

As they began dancing to the next song, Hermione looked over Viktor's shoulder. She noticed Snape was standing on the edge of the dance floor, next to the Headmaster. She couldn't help but notice that he looked extremely handsome, much to the annoyance of her conscience. She noticed he seemed to be scowling in her direction. Shrugging it off as annoyance at having to chaperone a large room full of dunderheads, she turned her attention back to her date.

Severus POV

Severus Snape was speechless. He was standing next to the Headmaster as the champions and their dates entered the Great Hall. His eyes zoned in on Hermione. She looked beautiful. She looked like the elegant young lady he knew she was.

Hermione didn't look like a painted up tart, unlike some of her fellow classmates. Her dress was very becoming and fitting for her. Her wild tresses, which he had grown rather fond of, were tamed into soft curls. Pinned up neatly, exposing her neck.

After his appraisal of the young Gryffindor, Severus then noticed she was on the arm of that Bulgarian twit, Viktor Krum. Severus scowled darkly at the boy. Growling under his breath, Severus grasped his wand tighter, barely resisting the urge to hex him.

_What business is it of yours who the girl dates, _asked that infernal voice in his head. Severus sneered to himself. _Because she's mine, _his mind raged. _And that twit is pawing at her like an animal! _His conscience laughed. _There you go again with this "mine" business. She'd never give you the time of day, _his mind taunted. Severus could barely contain his rage as he watched Viktor Krum lean down to whisper in Hermione's ear. Unreasonably jealous that the sweet laugh she gave in response wasn't caused by him.

Severus couldn't take it anymore. Trying to quell his burning rage, he turned to his employer. "Headmaster, if it would be alright with you, I would like to speak to you after the ball."

"Can you not say what you have to say now, Severus" questioned Albus.

"No, sir. This is a rather private matter. I would much rather discuss it without the risk of being overheard" Severus stated.

"As you wish, my boy. We'll meet in my office tonight" said the old man.

"Thank you, Albus" Severus replied gratefully. Casting a brief look of longing in Hermione's direction. He turned to sweep out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore had noticed, of course. Putting two and two together, the wise old wizard smiled to himself.

"I guess it's time" he mused. "I hope you're ready for him, Miss Granger" Dumbledore muttered to himself. Chuckling lightly, he walked towards Professor McGonagall and asked her for a dance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read & review!**

Severus POV

Three hours later, Severus found himself outside the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. Pacing like a madman, Severus raked a trembling hand through his hair. He was nervously awaiting the arrival of his employer.

Severus was relieved that the ball had come to a close. It was torture, pure torture. Severus didn't understand the feelings he was having, but he could deny their existence no longer. His feelings, although relatively innocent, still disturbed him greatly.

It started off as seemingly simple things. Severus would find himself staring at her sometimes and thinking she had grown quite beautiful. Although that had been disturbing in its own right, he told himself that anyone with eyes could see that. He often wished he could compliment her and give her the praise she deserved. Again, he'd tell himself that this was an obvious trait of hers.

However, his seemingly awkward behavior when he was around her was starting to get to him. Whenever they made eye contact, he would feel himself getting lost in her whiskey colored depths. When Hermione was in his class, he'd find himself watching her intently. Wishing to twirl her curls around his long fingers when they escaped their elastic prison, frizzing from the humidity rising from her cauldron.

Yes, all these things, some innocent, others slightly less than, had all bothered him equally. Even when she entered the Great Hall, his reaction seemed to have been the same as everyone else in the room. Not that it made Severus feel any better. The breath had caught in his throat when he first saw her. She was a vision of pure, innocent beauty. Severus found that he was filled with regret at the thought that asking her to dance would be most inappropriate. _"Besides, she'd probably run screaming if the greasy bat of the dungeons asked her to dance" _his mind spat bitterly.

However, nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare to the white hot rage Severus had felt when he saw her wrapped in Viktor Krum's arms. It took all the self-control he possessed, not to hex the boy into oblivion. His mind had raged, going so far as to claim her as his. As if this wasn't confusing enough, the night had managed to befuddle him further.

It was about half-way through the dance, when the potions master was patrolling outside the Great Hall. Severus was around the corner, hidden from view. That was when he heard Herm- Miss Granger's voice. She was yelling and seemed to be on the verge of tears. He felt a pang in his chest at the realization. It didn't take long to discover who the subject of her ire was. Ronald Weasley was gaping at the girl in shock. She was talking about him spoiling the evening.

Severus had heard Weasley talking to Potter several times about Hermione throughout the past week. The red-headed idiot had expressed his disbelief that she even had a date to the dance. Severus had clenched his fists in unexplainable jealousy when he'd heard Hermione insist the opposite. He wanted to smack the boy when he made what seemed to be the brand new discovery that Hermione was, in fact, a girl. Weasley couldn't understand why she was so upset. Hermione scowled and stood from the table, rather inelegantly.

After she had handed in her work and stalked out of the Great Hall, he made decided there was no way she had a date. "She's downright scary, no one would want to be stuck with her!" Severus was ready to smack the red right out of Weasley's hair. Which, he nearly had done. Severus smirked in satisfaction at the memory. Hermione's notebook still in hand, he had stalked silently behind the unsuspecting duo and smacked them, square on the back of their seemingly empty heads.

Severus brought his thoughts back to the argument he had witnessed between the two friends. After she had given Ron a good tongue lashing, she ordered him and Potter off to bed. Severus had smirked as the bossy little witch channeled Molly Weasley. But his smirk quickly faded as the sound of her sniffling reached his ears. His heart clenched when he peeked around the corner and saw her drop, less than gracefully, onto the stairs and dissolve into tears.

Before he could stop himself, Severus stepped out of his hiding place. Walking towards the witch until he was standing directly in front of her. Holding out a handkerchief, Severus waited for her to take it. Eyes still downcast, Hermione took the proffered cloth and without looking up, blew her nose in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger" his deep, baritone voice causing her to look up abruptly. Severus had to suppress a smirk at the look of shock on her face.

"Prof- Professor Snape! I'm so sorry, sir!" she stuttered.

"Whatever for" he asked, a frown of confusion on his face.

"Well, I-I know I must be a sight and I just soiled your handkerchief" she mumbled.

"No apology necessary, Miss Granger. That is what it is for, is it not?" he replied.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, I must be a sight" Hermione said with embarrassment, once again lowering her gaze to look at her shoes.

"You most certainly are that, Miss Granger" Severus said softly. He froze when he realized what had slipped out of his mouth.

Hermione's head shot up and she looked at him. Almost as if she were trying to figure out if that was meant to be an insult or a compliment. But what she saw would have shocked anyone. Professor Snape, bat of the dungeons, was smiling at her. He expected her to be disgusted that the "greasy git" had given her a compliment. However, Severus had been rather shocked, and secretly pleased, to find a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Th- thank you, sir" she replied shyly.

After realizing the conversation was headed into dangerous territory, Severus had decided to change topics. Hermione told him all about her row with Mr. Weasley and after telling her the dunderhead wasn't worth her tears, he sent her off to bed. After she disappeared around the corner, Severus walked towards Dumbledore's office, cursing his big mouth the whole way there.

Shaking himself from the memory, Severus looked up to see Dumbledore walking towards him. That damnable twinkle ever-present in the old wizard's eye. Drawing himself up, Severus tried to will his nervousness away. Praying to any deity that was listening that he wouldn't find himself in need of employment by the time the night was over.

"Severus, are you quite alright" Albus asked. Severus was slightly annoyed to see amusement, rather than concern in the old man's eyes.

"No, sir. I'm quite the opposite. Might I have a word with you in your office" Severus asked hurriedly.

"Of course, dear boy." With that, Dumbledore led the way to his office.

Sitting behind his desk, the Headmaster leveled his gaze at the man he considered to be his son. "What seems to be troubling you, Severus?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Severus began pacing. "Where do I begin?"

"I have found that the beginning might be a good place to start" said Dumbledore patiently. "But first, please sit down. You'll make a poor old man dizzy."

Severus rolled his eyes at the old wizard but did what he was asked. Taking a deep breath, Severus began to tell his old friend what was on his mind. Half an hour later, Severus had told Dumbledore everything. How the mere sight of Hermione seemed to make his heart skip a beat, or the odd feelings of warmth he felt in his chest when they looked at each other. How he had come to appreciate not just her intelligence, but her beauty as well. How his skin felt like it was on fire if his fingers brushed hers. His unexplainable jealousy at seeing her in Viktor Krum's arms. His anger towards Weasley when he hurt her. His longing to hold her and comfort her when he had found her crying on the stairs. How he had, in uncertain terms, told her he thought she looked beautiful tonight. Severus also told Dumbledore about him offering her his handkerchief and that he had smiled at her."The poor girl probably didn't know what to think. I'm fairly certain the students think me incapable of the action" Severus said.

"I know everything I just told you is extremely inappropriate. I understand completely if you decide I should prepare to leave and find employment elsewhere" Severus said solemnly.

Whatever reaction Severus was expecting from the Headmaster, the one he got, wasn't it. To his complete shock, Severus looked up to find the old coot grinning. Seeing the look of complete shock on Severus' face, he laughed merrily.

"I'm afraid I fail to see the humor in this situation, Headmaster" Severus said, somewhat annoyed.

Smiling gently, Dumbledore looked at Severus fondly. "I'm sorry, my boy. You're right. This is no laughing matter. This must be very confusing for you. That being said, I think it's time you knew" said the Headmaster cryptically.

Growing more nervous by the second, Severus sighed in exasperation when Dumbledore didn't say anything more. "Spit it out, old man" the potions master snarled, but the Headmaster wasn't fazed. Instead he had the gall to grin at the brooding professor in front of him.

Looking into Severus' obsidian eyes, Dumbledore said softly, "You and Miss Granger...are soul mates."


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read & review!**

_**Looking into Severus' obsidian eyes, Dumbledore said softly, "You and Miss Granger...are soul mates."**_

Severus POV

Severus Snape had never before been rendered speechless. Until this very moment anyway. He sat in Dumbledore's office, gaping at his longtime friend and employer.

"She, I, m-my...my what?!" Severus stared in disbelief.

"Close your mouth, Severus. You look like a fish" Dumbledore said with amusement. Severus' mouth snapped shut.

"Albus, I must have misunderstood you. Surely, Miss Granger can't be my, my..." Severus' head was spinning. He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Your soul mate? I assure you, my boy, it is true" Albus stated firmly.

"How do you know for sure, Albus?"

"It is on record in the Department of Marriage at the Ministry of Magic."

"How long have you known?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I was informed at the same time Miss Granger received her Hogwarts letter" Dumbledore replied.

"WHAT?! You've known for three years?!" Severus roared.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself, Severus" Dumbledore chuckled. This only seemed to anger the potions master further.

"I hardly think this is funny, Albus! Were you ever planning to tell me?!" Severus spat.

"I was waiting for you to come to me, Severus. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you realized you had feelings for the girl. It was inevitable" said Dumbledore.

"My fee-, old man, I do NOT have feelings for Miss Granger" Severus blustered.

"My boy, you have a chance at happiness. Don't throw it away so easily" Dumbledore said gently.

"Albus, she is my student! She's fifteen...a child! The notion is entirely inappropriate!"

"I'm not suggesting you run to Gryffindor tower and profess your love for her at this very moment, Severus. However, I would urge you to accept your feelings. I'm not even telling you to reveal this information to her, as I'm sure she is entirely too young to understand it" said the Headmaster. Severus scoffed.

"Of course she wouldn't. I don't even understand it" Severus said, shaking his head.

"My boy, I know this has come as a shock to you. I know it's a lot to take in, but I assure you, it's the truth. Miss Granger is your soul mate. That is why you feel drawn to her. It explains the attraction, the jealousy of other men, the anger when someone hurts her. The ache in your heart when you saw her crying. When either of you feel pain, the other will feel it. Whether it be emotional or physical" Dumbledore explained.

"Well, that certainly does explain a lot of the odd feelings I've had towards her. It had upset me greatly to see her crying on the stai-" Severus paused. "Albus, does that mean Hermione will feel any pain that is inflicted upon my person" Severus asked worriedly.

"Do not fret, Severus. She has never been subjected to the curses the Dark Lord inflicts upon you. However, this and other gifts will also be given to her throughout her seventeenth year."

"What other gifts are you referring to, Albus" Severus asked cautiously.

"Not only will you be able to feel each other's pain, you will also be in tune with each other's emotions. You will be able to sense when the other is in danger and you will even be able to access each other's mind" Dumbledore explained further.

"This is unbelievable" Severus muttered to himself. Then he turned to his employer. "Albus, this is ridiculous! There is no way this could ever happen!"

"Why is that, Severus" Dumbledore asked inquisitively.

"Because she's almost twenty years my junior! Because she's pure and I'm tainted. Because she is beautiful and I'm the greasy bat of the dungeons. Because she is kind and I'm an old grouch. Because she is priceless and I'm...I'm nothing" Severus answered glumly, staring at the floor.

The old wizards eyes softened as he looked at his adoptive son. "Self deprecation doesn't suit you, Severus" Dumbledore replied softly. "Your worth is much greater than you give yourself credit for. I have a feeling there's a young witch who sees that as well. Even if you do not know it yet"

Severus looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. "What makes you think she sees me as anything but a greasy git? I'm not good enough for her."

"Severus, for a spy, you are rather unobservant" Dumbledore chuckled at the potion master's look of indignation. "I have noticed the way she looks at you. I think it's safe to say the girl has developed quite the crush on her potions professor" Dumbledore winked as he got up from his chair.

A look of utter disbelief flashed across Severus' features. Dismissing the crazy coot's words, he followed suit. Walking towards the door, he paused as he opened the door. Turning towards the old man, the dark wizard looked at him sadly. "There is no way she could ever think of me in that light, and she would be right not to do so."

With that, Severus swept out of the room. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, hoping his friend would not deny himself this chance at happiness. Severus could be seen stalking his way to the dungeons, a scowl set firmly upon his face. Taking points from the party stragglers who were unfortunate enough to cross his path.

Hermione POV

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor tower, Hermione Granger was lying in bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying over her row with Ron. However, the ginger menace was far from the forefronts of her mind. At the moment, her thoughts were filled with her potions professor.

Reflecting on the events of the ball earlier that night, Hermione was perplexed. Professor Snape had been uncharacteristically kind to her. She had always been under the impression that he hated her. Being called an insufferable know-it-all on a regular basis could make you think that. She also thought of an incident earlier that year. Draco had hexed her teeth and they had grown past her chin. She had told Professor Snape what had happened, expecting him to punish Draco. However, she was rather hurt when he'd looked down at her coldly and said "I see no difference." Hermione had fled the Great Hall, refusing to let him or anyone else see the tears that threatened to escape.

Tonight, however, he had been kind and caring. Offering her a handkerchief when she was crying. Allowing her to vent her frustrations and talk about what had happened between her and Ron. The most shocking thing was that Professor Snape had complimented her, albeit a veiled compliment. It was sweet nonetheless. Hermione chuckled at that. _Severus Snape, sweet. Harry would have me committed to St. Mungo's if he knew what I was thinking!_

Hermione had been speechless when Professor Snape complimented her. When she'd looked into his eyes, she saw an emotion in them she'd never seen before. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it had felt like a swarm of butterflies had been let loose in the pit of her stomach. Hermione smiled to herself.

There was no denying it, she had a crush on Professor Snape. He was intelligent, he was handsome, and tonight she had discovered that he was rather sweet. Although she had a feeling that wasn't something he wanted getting around. Then there was his voice...she could listen to him read the dictionary all day!

Sighing to herself, Hermione tried to put thoughts of Professor Snape from her mind. She knew there was nothing she could do but wait until she grew out of her silly crush. _Besides, he'd never think of you as anything more than an annoying student, _she thought. Despite what she told herself, Hermione's dreams were filled with her tall, dark and handsome professor.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I hope the last couple chapters lived up to everyone's expectations and that it made up for the slow start. I know there wasn't a lot of interaction between them in the beginning, but I hope you understand why I wanted to wait until later years. From now on, you can look forward to them interacting more often!

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

It was the final Slytherin/Gryffindor potions class of the year. To be honest, Severus had never been so glad to bring a school year to a close. In all his years of teaching, Severus could easily say he'd never had a year quite like this one.

The Triwizard Tournament had added stress all on its own. However, even he hadn't known what was to come. The Dark Lord had returned. Thanks to that fool, Peter Pettigrew. How that coward was sorted into Gryffindor, he would never know. Bravery was probably the last thing he'd attribute to the beady-eyed bastard.

Yes, the Dark Lord had returned. He had very nearly killed Potter. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord had succeeded in killing the Diggory boy. An unfortunate victim of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He had done nothing to deserve his fate, but that is of no consequence to the likes of Voldemort.

Then there was the matter of Herm- Miss Granger. It had been a few months since Dumbledore had dropped that little bombshell. Severus had come to terms with it by now and accepted that the girl was his soul mate, but he still didn't believe anything would ever come from it. He didn't deserve happiness, especially with someone like her.

Steeling his resolve, Severus took a deep breath. Preparing himself for being in such close proximity to her once again, he slammed the door to the classroom open. All eyes turned to watch him stalk to the front of the classroom. He made the same theatrical entrance every day, and Severus smirked at the fact that he could still make them jump out of their skin.

Regardless of Severus' doubts, he had started to notice Hermione watching him. Almost as if she hadn't realized she'd been staring. When Hermione's eyes would find his, she would blush at the realization he'd caught her looking at him and promptly look in the opposite direction. Severus found this rather peculiar, but against his better judgment, he allowed the smallest flicker of hope to form in his heart. Still taking care to keep his guard up. It wouldn't do to allow her to break his heart the way Lily had.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Severus turned to face his students. Before he could address the class, his obsidian eyes found Hermione's whiskey colored ones. She was watching him intently, waiting for him to speak. Her eyes were eager, awaiting the knowledge that he would bestow on her. He noticed another emotion hidden behind her eyes. _Was that...affection? No, don't be absurd, Severus! _Forcing himself to look away, Severus began explaining the final potion to be brewed for the term.

"Today you will be brewing the Wiggenweld Potion. Can anyone tell me what that is" asked the potions master. Severus was not surprised when the only hand raised was attached to the bushy-haired witch that haunted his dreams. Feigning annoyance, he called on her, "Miss Granger?"

Taking a moment to get over the shock that Professor Snape had actually called on her, she began her perfect text book answer. "The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep. A prince once used this potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the-"

_That's my girl, _thought Severus fondly. Unfortunately, his actual response could not be the same and it pained him to know he would have to hurt her. "Thank you, Miss Granger. The first sentence would have sufficed. Ever the insufferable know-it-all, I see" Severus sneered. He flinched inwardly at the look of hurt he saw flash in her eyes.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle snickered at the girl. Whose expression had gone from hurt to indignation. Her features had settled on anger, scowling at her Slytherin classmates.

"The list of ingredients and instructions are on the board. Gather what you will need and get to work. I'm sure I do not need to stress the importance of following the directions carefully as I'm sure you would rather not spend your last day in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey" growled Severus. With that, the students scrambled to get to work as their professor sat behind his desk.

Severus sat reading as the class set to work on the Wiggenweld Potion. Leaning forward, his lanky black hair came forward to hide his face. Severus covertly watched the object of his unfortunate affections. She was preparing her ingredients with perfect precision, as always.

It pained him greatly, every time he had to insult her or belittle her intelligence. However, it wouldn't do to be seen by his Slytherin students, being nice to and complimenting a Muggleborn. He was sure the brats told their parents everything and it was even more prudent to maintain his cover now that the Dark Lord had returned. Watching her with one last look of longing, Severus sighed and began to read once again.

Hermione POV

Hermione tried to focus on her brewing, but she couldn't stop thinking about Professor Snape. The barb he'd thrown at her had hurt, although she should be used to them by now. She didn't understand him. One minute she would catch his eye and she would almost swear there was something akin to affection deep in those black eyes of his that she loved so much. Then, the next thing she knew, he was insulting her in front of the rest of the class. Severus Snape was a rather complicated man and she was afraid he was going to give her whiplash.

As she was adding the last ingredient to her potion, she could feel someone's eyes on her. It felt as if someone was burning holes into the top of her head. Finishing her potion, she peeked at the front of the classroom, through her curtain of hair. Sure enough, the potions professor was watching her intently. Hermione raised her head, taking care to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Professor Snape looked down quickly, suddenly finding his book rather interesting.

Confused yet excited as to why the man of her dreams, literally, was watching her, she blushed. Grabbing a vial, she filled it with the sample of her potion for Professor Snape to grade. Walking towards his desk, she cleared her throat softly The professor raised his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I've finished my potion, sir" Hermione timidly answered his silent inquiry. Reaching her hand out to produce said potion.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" the professor replied quietly. Professor Snape stretched one large, pale hand out to take the vial.

Both Hermione and Professor Snape jumped back as their fingers brushed together. Hermione gasped as his touch seemed to burn straight through her flesh. She wasn't sure if he had felt it, too. He was staring at his hand in shock, but as he looked back up at her, his face was it's usual blank mask.

"I'm sure you don't need help finding your seat, Miss Granger" said the professor coolly.

"No, sir" she replied quietly, trying not to let the disappointment show on her face. Turning to walk back to her seat, she missed the look of regret that was hiding in her professor's eyes.

Later that evening, Hermione sat in the Great Hall. It was the End-of-Term Feast and she was chatting animatedly with her friends. Everyone was talking about what their plans were for the summer. Ron had invited her and Harry to the burrow for the summer. Hermione had declined, as she wanted to spend time with her parents. However, she agreed to come for the last week of the summer break. Her parents were planning to take a vacation around that time and she didn't see the point in staying home alone if she could be around her friends. Satisfied with this plan, Ron resumed inhaling the food on his plate.

Sneaking a look at the staff table, Hermione settled her eyes upon Professor Snape. As he looked up, he caught her gaze. Hermione could have sworn his lips had quirked in an almost smile. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Nevertheless, Hermione gave him a small smile in return. Forcing herself to look away, she noticed Dumbledore was watching her. Wondering if he had caught her staring at Professor Snape, she blushed. Dumbledore's eye twinkled brightly and he nodded in her direction with a smile. Giving him a nervous smile in return, she turned back to the conversation going on around her. Hermione couldn't help but wonder about the looks Dumbledore had been giving her lately. Shrugging it off, she continued to listen to her friends talk about the coming summer. A question deep in the back of her mind, wondering if there was something the Headmaster knew about her that she didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **In the previous chapter, it had said that their bond will start to affect Hermione on her sixteenth birthday. I went back and it has been changed to seventeen, I just got my ages mixed up again. Just wanted to clear that up!

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione sat reading in the library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Summer break was coming to a close and she was ready to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had decided, after Harry and his cousin Dudley were attacked by Dementors, that it would be safest for the children to stay there. She had learned that it was the childhood home of Harry's Godfather, Sirius. As well as the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order members were currently having a meeting in the kitchen. Harry and Ron had been rather put out that they were being excluded. Hermione just told them that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and if there was something they needed to know, the Headmaster would tell them.

It was there that Hermione had learned that Professor Snape was also a part of the order. They had been informed that their potions master was a double agent, posing as a death eater. It scared Hermione to think of him putting his life on the line every time he went to his Death Eater meetings. She couldn't help but think how brave he was and her already deep respect for him could only grow.

Hermione looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door. Molly Weasley peeked her head into the library. "Supper will be ready in just a few minutes, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be right there" Hermione replied, smiling kindly at her.

Hermione marked her place and sat her book on the end table. Following behind Mrs. Weasley, Hermione entered the crowded kitchen. She was surprised to see that Professor Snape would be joining them for dinner. _Mrs. Weasley probably refused to let him leave if he didn't have a bite to eat, no doubt, _she thought. Amused at the thought of Mrs. Weasley bossing the surly potions master around, Hermione hid her smirk. However, she froze when she discovered that the only chair left was next to Professor Snape.

Slowly, Hermione walked towards the empty seat and sat gingerly. Chancing a look at her professor. He remained silent, but gave a curt nod, which she returned.

"Good evening, Professor" Hermione said timidly.

"Good evening, Miss Granger" Professor Snape replied quietly. She was rather surprised that he had bothered to reply.

Trying to hide her blush at being so close to Professor Snape, Hermione put her head down and began filling her plate.

Throughout the meal, Hermione could sense that his eyes were on her. Hermione had been having a conversation with Tonks, who she had learned was a Metamorphmagus, when she felt the back of her neck tingling. Turning towards him, she made eye contact before he had the chance to look away. She gave him a small, sweet smile and had almost passed out when he smirked at her. It may not have been an actual smile, but it had still managed to reduce her to a puddle. She thanked every deity she could think of that she was able to bite back the giggle that threatened to bubble up from her throat.

Hermione looked down at her plate quickly, before she could make a fool of herself. Resolving not to look at him for the rest of the evening, she ate the rest of her meal in silence. Shortly after supper, the occupants of the house had adjourned to their rooms. Hermione had been unreasonably nervous to find out that Professor Snape would be staying the night in the room next to the one she shared with Ginny.

After everyone else had readied for bed, Hermione decided to take a shower. Removing her clothes, Hermione wrapped herself in a dark green towel. The towel barely reached mid-thigh and she was glad no one would be awake to see her. Walking into the bathroom, she shut the door. Removing the towel, Hermione stepped into the shower and began washing her hair. Several minutes later, Hermione was finished with her shower. As she wrapped the towel around herself, she realized she had left her pyjamas in her room.

Cursing herself, Hermione opened the bathroom door and began tiptoeing to her room. She had made it about halfway when she ran into someone. Hermione began to stumble backwards, when two strong arms quickly wrapped around her towel clad body and steadied her. Eyes traveling up slowly, Hermione came face to face with none other than Professor Snape. It was then that she noticed the absence of billowing robes. Instead, he was clad in black slacks and a white button-up shirt. Hermione swallowed hard as she felt something stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Severus POV

Severus had been in the library reading while everyone else was preparing for bed. When it seemed to have quieted down, he began to make his way upstairs to his room. Severus had not planned on staying the night at Grimmauld Place, but Molly had insisted. He had begrudgingly acquiesced. Although, it would be a lie to say he hadn't become more agreeable to the idea when he discovered that Miss Granger would be staying as well.

The potions master had intended on taking his dinner and eating elsewhere, but Dumbledore had put a stop to that. Dumbledore had that infuriating all-knowing smirk on his face and his eye was twinkling madly. Severus sat in one of the only two seats left, which were right next to each other. It was then that Miss Granger had walked in and Severus realized that it had not been a coincidence.

Severus had noticed Hermione's look of apprehension when she realized the only empty seat was next to him. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she had addressed him. He had been shooting hidden glances at her for most of the meal, looking away anytime she looked up. He didn't move fast enough the last time, though, and she caught his gaze. He had nearly died right there at the table when she gave him one of those smiles he had come to love so much.

Severus had been so caught up in his thoughts of Miss Granger, he wasn't paying attention as he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. Suddenly, the professor had his arms full of said witch. Trying to ignore the way her hands, which were grasping his arms, seemed to burn straight through his shirt.

The usually stoic potions professor nearly lost all self-control when he came to the realization that the witch in his arms was wearing nothing but a towel. A towel that left very little to the imagination. Noticing how her hair was matted to her face and neck, he realized she had just finished having a shower.

Severus nearly swallowed his tongue when his eye caught sight of a drop of water making it's way down the side of her face. Following it's journey down her neck, his eyes refused to look away until it disappeared between the valley of her breasts.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I thought everyone had gone to bed" Hermione rushed to explain, expecting a scolding. It never came.

Looking quite flustered, Severus cleared his throat. "No apology necessary, Miss Granger. Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yes, sir. Thank you for catching me" she said with a small smile.

Severus' eyes softened. "Always, Miss Granger" he replied while pulling her just a little closer. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. Severus vaguely noticed how her breathing had quickened at this action.

It was then that Severus registered the look of shock on the young witch's face. He would have laughed, had he not been completely horrified at the liberties he had just taken with his student. Removing his hands from around her waist as if she had burned him, Severus apologized.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger. That was most inappropriate of me" Severus said nervously.

Hermione seemed to have been frozen in place at what had just transpired. She looked up and Severus could have sworn he saw desire swimming in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, professor. I didn't mind." Severus' eyes widened at her reply.

"Yes, well...Good night, Miss Granger" Severus stammered nervously.

"Good night, professor" she answered, walking around him to go to her room.

Opening her door, Hermione looked back and rewarded Severus with another one of those smiles he so loved. Closing her door, she left a very befuddled potions master standing in the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Limes ahead! Not exactly explicit enough to be considered lemony goodness, but things are definitely picking up. You've been warned!

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

Severus stood in the hallway at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He was gaping at the door Hermione Granger had just disappeared behind. He had held her to him, telling her he would always catch her. He had touched her, pushing her hair out of her face like a romantic fool. He had stared at her nearly naked body like a man starved. Then he had apologized, appalled by his behavior. He was shocked by what he had done, but that was not his reason for seeming to forget how to function.

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, professor. I didn't mind." _

That one sentence kept replaying itself in Severus' mind. _What did she mean? How could she NOT mind?! I'm her professor. I'm almost twenty years older than her. I'm greasy and foul. Not to mention, I've insulted her more times than I care to remember. _

Still utterly perplexed by the events that took place a few minutes ago, Severus finally uprooted from where he was standing in the hallway. Deep in thought, Severus walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Stripping down to his boxers, the potions master got into bed. Staring at the ceiling, his thoughts were still on the beautiful, bushy-haired witch that was just on the other side of the wall.

_Could Albus be right? Could she really have a crush, _Severus involuntarily rolled his eyes at the juvenile term, _on ME? Me, the greasy git, bat of the dungeons? _

Thinking back to when Hermione had been in his arms, Severus did recall seeing what looked like desire in her eyes. He also remembered how her breathing had quickened when he touched her. Severus shivered at the thought that the beautiful witch who haunted his dreams just might want him in return.

Suddenly Severus was brought out of his thoughts by a quiet noise. It was muffled as it was coming from..._Hermione's room?_ Severus sat up and pressed his ear to the wall trying to figure out what the noise was. As quick as he had pressed his ear to the wall, he jerked away. It sounded like moaning. _Is she? No. Absolutely not. I am not hearing this! _ Severus knew he should do the right thing and stop eavesdropping. He should exercise some of the self-control he was known for. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to stop. He was, after all, just a man. Throwing propriety to the wind, he pressed his ear to the wall once again. Just in time to hear his name fall from her lips.

Hermione POV

Hermione had paced for a good ten minutes after she left her professor in the hall. She couldn't help but smile at the look of absolute shock that she had seen on his face. Then she slapped her forehead when she realized that she had just blatantly flirted with her professor. Would he tell Dumbledore? Would she be expelled?

Hermione began muttering nervously to herself as she paced her bedroom like a caged animal. "Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods...he's going to be even more cruel to me now than he already is! Oh, what have I done?! Maybe both of us can just pretend this never hap-" Suddenly, Hermione stopped. She thought back to the incident that had taken place just outside her door.

Hermione remembered the things he'd said to her. Things he said while he held her to him. She had noticed his appraisal of her half-naked body. She remembered how her professor had touched her. It had been a romantic gesture, there was no denying that. Hermione remembered the look in his eyes. She wasn't what you would call experienced when it came to the opposite sex, but Hermione knew affection when she saw it.

Hermione could feel a tightening in her abdomen at the thought. She remembered the way Professor Snape smelled when she was wrapped up in his arms. It was a musky, natural scent and she also thought she could detect sandalwood. Hermione could feel the desire building in the pit of her stomach.

"Ginny" she whispered. When she was satisfied that her friend was asleep, she stripped and got into bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, her hand traveled from her stomach to her breast. Kneading the soft flesh. Her other hand found it's way between her legs. Spreading the wetness of her arousal, she rubbed her clit. It didn't take long for Hermione to reach her peak. With one last stroke to her aching bud of nerves and she was gone.

"Severus" she cried out just above a whisper. Hermione lay in her bed, spent from her ministrations. She couldn't help thinking how wonderful his first name felt on her tongue. Then, she froze when she realized he was just on the other side of the wall. "Oh, Merlin, I hope he didn't hear me" she muttered. "No, I'm sure he's fast asleep by now" she told herself. Picking up her wand, Hermione performed a cleansing charm. Rolling over, she fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face. Hermione had no way of knowing the torture that her professor was going through in the next room.

Severus POV

Severus stared at the wall in shock. His eyes bore into it as if he were trying to see the girl, no, clearly a woman, in the next room. He had been surprised enough to realize he was intruding on such an intimate moment. However, he was completely floored that it was thoughts of him that brought her to completion.

Severus was shocked. He was confused. He was...flattered. A smile, a real, genuine smile, formed on the potions master's lips. He had thought the notion, that the beautiful Gryffindor he had come to care for, could possibly return his affection was completely absurd. Now, he wasn't so sure. Another small seed of hope had planted itself in Severus' heart.

Between what he had just heard and the thoughts running through his head, Severus could feel himself becoming hard. Deciding to indulge himself, he laid back down. _After all, hadn't she? _Severus thought with a smirk. Luckily, Severus had the presence of mind, unlike his Hermione, to cast a silencing charm. _My Hermione, _he thought. _I must admit I very much like the sound of that._

With thoughts of the beautiful, sexy and innocent Hermione Granger overflowing in his mind, Severus reached one hand under the covers. His long, pale fingers wrapped around his hardened arousal as he began stroking himself. A barrage of fantasies, all involving Hermione Granger, invaded his mind.

Hermione in his bed, undulating beneath him. Her voice begging him to take her faster. Severus' mind took him to his potions classroom. Her body spread before him on his desk. Severus looking down upon her, in front of the fireplace in his private quarters. Her face glowing from the firelight. Her beautiful smile as she gazed up at him and begged him to never let her go. Suddenly, Severus came with a grunt and Hermione's name was pulled from his lips. After casting a cleansing spell, Severus lay exhausted in his bed. Closing his eyes, the last thought in Severus' mind was how sweet her name felt coming from his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I've never written scenes like that before, so I hope it wasn't too bad. :p

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

The next morning found Severus downstairs in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, across from the Headmaster. Molly sat a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. Sleepily offering his thanks, Severus began eating his breakfast. A few minutes later, the star of his fantasies trudged into the kitchen. Without noticing who occupied the chair next to her, she began preparing a cup of tea. The sugar just out of her reach, the person next to her grabbed it and handed it to her. Stifling a yawn, she looked up while muttering her thanks.

"You're welcome." Severus answered. Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away. Both were blushing furiously, embarrassed by what had happened outside of their rooms the night before. Severus snuck another look at Hermione while she was focused on eating her breakfast. He couldn't help but think the blush on her beautiful face was quite becoming.

As she continued eating, Severus could see Hermione looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her and she abruptly looked down, her face turning beet red. Severus was curious what had made her blush this time. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Taking care to be discreet, Severus easily slipped into her mind. He wasn't called one of the most skilled Legilimens for nothing!

Once he saw what the young woman next to him was thinking, Severus was thankful he was also skilled at hiding his emotions. Despite the impassive expression he had firmly set on his face, inside Severus was coming undone. The little minx was reliving her sexual escapades of the previous night. However, a memory had quickly changed to a fantasy. A fantasy involving him. Severus watched as Hermione's fantasy version of him walked silently towards her bed. Without saying a word, he removed her hand from between her legs and replaced it with her own.

Covering the groan that escaped his lips with a cough, Severus quietly left her mind before he created an embarrassing situation for himself. Noticing the strangled sound that had come from him, Hermione looked at him curiously. Severus made eye contact with her once again, this time they both looked away with blushes staining their cheeks.

Noticing the peculiar display between his potions master and star pupil, Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles. Catching Severus' eye, he raised a questioning eyebrow, earning a scowl in return. Knowing something must have happened between the two, the meddling Headmaster made a mental note to have a little chat with his friend. Smirking, Dumbledore went back to munching on the chocolate biscuits on his plate. _Things are progressing quite nicely, _he thought merrily.

Hermione POV

Hermione sat in the library of Number Twelve. She had finished eating her breakfast quickly. She couldn't believe she was sitting at the breakfast table, having sexual fantasies, starring the man who had been sitting just inches away from her. Blushing furiously, she had stood from the table and made her escape. No one ever came in here but her.

Hermione had read a few pages from the book she had picked from the vast selection of the Black library, when the door opened. Looking up, Hermione was, once again, faced with Professor Snape. He looked up after closing the door and realized he hadn't been the only one with the intention of hiding out in the library.

Severus nodded in greeting, "Miss Granger".

"Professor" Hermione answered.

"My apologies. I did not realize anyone was already in here. I'll be on my way" he stated.

"No need, Professor. There is room enough for the both of us" she smiled up at him.

"Very well. Just try to keep your incessant jabbering to a minimum" he grumbled, but she noticed there was no venom behind his words.

"Of course, sir" she answered. Hiding her smirk behind the tome in her hands.

The professor walked towards one of the bookshelves and selected a book on potions. Hermione was surprised when, instead of sitting in the chair across from her, he opted to sit on the other end of the couch she inhabited. Not that she was complaining. Smiling, Hermione went back to reading, every once in a while surreptitiously stealing glances at the man sitting beside her.

"You know, the muggles have a saying. I believe it is something about taking a picture...it will last longer." Hermione's eyes widened, realizing she'd been caught. Professor Snape looked at her, a smirk planted firmly on his lips. The usually articulate witch, stumbled over her words.

"I-I-I'm sorry, s-sir" she answered feebly. "I didn't m-mean to stare."

Closing his book, the professor regarded her curiously. "Might I inquire as to what you seem to find so fascinating about my person?" Hermione thought she saw a hint of apprehension in his onyx eyes. As if he were preparing for her to insult him. Not that she would ever dream of doing such a thing.

"E-Everything...sir" she answered timidly.

Professor Snape's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock before they softened. Hermione sat completely still as he looked into her eyes. His hand came up to twirl one of her curls around his finger and his eyes traveled down to her lips. As soon as the moment had begun, it ended. Professor Snape dropped his hand from her hair. He stood up, clearing his throat and left the library without another word. Leaving a very confused Hermione alone.

_Did he want to kiss me?! _Hermione asked herself. Smiling at the thought, Hermione returned her attention to the book she had been reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

Severus Snape was livid. This evening found him in his private quarters, pacing like a caged tiger in front of the fire. If it weren't for these ridiculous feelings he had for the little chit, he would be wringing her pretty little neck right now. The reason for the potions master's ire was lying in a bed in the infirmary.

Hermione Granger and the pair of idiots she insists on associating with, evidently thought it was a good idea to play the hero. Potter had apparently had a vision of the Dark Lord holding that idiot Black hostage in the Department of Mysteries. This, of course, had been a trap to lure the annoyingly predictable _Chosen One _away from the safety of Hogwarts.

To her credit, Hermione had raised the question that it might be a trap. Yet, Harry ignored her cautious warning and she went along, probably so she could keep an eye on her dunderhead friends. So, the Golden Trio, along with a few other students, went off to fight a battle much too great for their inexperienced selves. Death Eaters had been there to greet them. Luckily, the Order got wind of the plan, thanks to yours truly, and were able to get there in time.

Lord Voldemort had told Severus of his plan, but had told him to stay out of it. He did not want Severus to be discovered by his fellow Order members. Severus let out a short laugh at being able to fool his _master_. So, Severus had warned Dumbledore, who then sent several members of the Order to save the day.

Black had come very close to falling behind the veil. Bellatrix had thrown the killing curse at him, but he was able to shield himself in time. In his attempt to block his deranged cousin's curse, he stumbled. Black had nearly fallen behind the mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries, but Lupin was able to grab him in time.

His Hermione hadn't been so lucky. She would be fine, of course, but she would have to stay in the infirmary for a few days. When Dumbledore had returned and debriefed him of the events at the Ministry, Severus very nearly had a heart attack. When the Headmaster told him that Hermione had been struck with a curse, he was ready to hunt down Dolohov and Avada Kadavra his ass.

Luckily, Dumbledore was able to calm him down and suggested that he go down to the infirmary to see her, then left him to retire for the night. That had been about an hour ago. Severus hadn't thought it would be a good idea to visit her. After all, how would it look for him to show so much interest in her well-being? Suddenly, Severus stopped his incessant pacing. _I am the potions master, _he thought. _I can just say I was there to see if Poppy needed any potions restocked._

Deciding this was a good enough reason, Severus made his way to the infirmary. When he walked in, Poppy looked up from her desk. Rising from her chair, the mediwitch gave Severus a questioning look.

Clearing his throat, Severus answered her unspoken question. "I'm here to see if there are any potions you need restocked" he said.

"Yes, actually. I'm running rather low on Skele-Gro and calming draughts" Poppy replied. "Thank you" Severus gave a nod in response. "I think I will retire for the night. Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Poppy" he replied. After he was sure the mediwitch was not going to come back, Severus went in search of Hermione.

Severus found Hermione lying on a cot at the other end of the room. Taking care not to make a sound, Severus approached her bedside. For several minutes, he just watched her. He just stood there, listening to her steady breathing and watching the rise and fall of her chest. It was as if he were trying to prove to himself that she was alright, that she was still with him.

Severus reached out to touch her hair. She looked so beautiful and innocent in her slumber. Severus stroked her face with the back of his hand and smiled softly as she stirred in her sleep. Deciding he should leave, lest he be discovered, the potions master pressed a chaste kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alright" he whispered, not bothering to hide the immense relief in his voice. With one last look at the sleeping Hermione, Severus left as quietly as he'd come. Realizing at that moment that he was falling for her.

Hermione POV

Hermione woke the next morning when the sunlight poured into the windows of the infirmary. Trying to sit up, she grimaced at the pain that shot through her chest. It was then that the events of the previous night came back to her. She was rather irritated that Harry didn't heed her warnings, but she couldn't really blame him for being worried for the only family he had left. Hermione was just glad no one had been killed or more seriously injured.

Hermione and the others had been informed that if it hadn't been for Professor Snape, things probably would have turned out a lot differently. The young witch was relieved that he hadn't been one of the Death Eaters to ambush them at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione didn't think she could bear it if something happened to him. She didn't entirely understand why she cared for him so strongly, but there was no denying it.

She had already had a crush on Professor Snape, but the events of last summer at Grimmauld Place left her totally and completely enthralled by the dark wizard. That had been almost a year ago. Throughout the term, there were small encounters between them, but nothing like over the previous summer.

Hermione would notice the small quirk of the professor's lips if they made eye contact. Recalled how said eye contact would cause them both to blush. That ever-present spark if their hands grazed one another. Hermione had also been having that strange dream again. However, over the year, her mystery groom had slowly been revealed to her. At first, she still couldn't see a face, but had realized the mystery man was quite tall. Then she had noticed the paleness of his hand as he reached for her hand. Long, raven black hair and a prominent nose soon followed. Hermione was somewhat shocked at the realization that she was dreaming of marrying none other than Severus Snape. Although, she wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. As unrealistic as she found the whole scenario, the thought made her quite happy.

Then there was last night. Hermione had been sleeping in the infirmary. Her sleep muddled brain barely registered that someone had entered the room. Feigning sleep, Hermione lay still as she heard Professor Snape speaking to Madame Pomfrey. A few minutes later, Hermione felt a presence standing over her. She could feel his eyes on her. She had to swallow the gasp that threatened to escape as she felt his hand touching her hair, then trailing down to stroke her cheek. Hermione was glad her eyes were closed, because she would not have been able to hide the shock she felt when he spoke.

_He's glad I'm alright? _Hermione asked herself. That particular memory of the night before, running through her mind over and over again. Hermione recalled the sheer relief and sincerity in Professor Snape's voice and her heart sped up. She thought of the fire that seemed to ignite in her when he touched her face. Hermione was grateful that she was already lying down, because the revelation that just revealed itself to her would have knocked her flat on her bum. _Oh, Gods...I'm falling in love with my teacher!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

Severus Snape, newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, stood watching his sixth year students. It was, of course, a Gryffindor/Slytherin class. They were paired off, practicing defensive spells. There was one student who kept the dark wizard's interest. Hermione Granger.

Severus watched as she effortlessly blocked each and every spell Ronald Weasley sent at her. In turn, Hermione executed her retaliation perfectly, sending the red-headed wizard flying backwards as she disarmed him. A rush of pride swelled within Severus as his witch demonstrated, once again, why pure-blood supremacy was absurd and irrelevant.

_My witch? Slow down, Severus, _he told himself. The need to be near Hermione had grown over the last several months, ever since the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Throughout the term, Severus kept finding reasons to be near her. When he was stalking around the classroom, critiquing the students' form, he would linger behind her just a little bit longer. He would just happen to be in the library when he knew she had a free period, knowing it was like her second home. Severus would even find himself following her on Hogsmeade weekends.

There was absolutely no way Severus would allow himself to take liberties with Hermione while she was underage. Nor would he reveal to her that they were soul mates. It was not yet time, but Severus knew the time was approaching. His growing need for contact with her, just to be in her presence. Not to mention, his growing affection for her. He knew he was slowly falling in love with her and he wished so badly that he could tell her.

Finally, the lesson had reached its end. Severus dismissed the class, a bittersweet feeling in his chest. He was always sad to have to watch her leave his presence. At the same time, it was torture to be so close to her and yet it seemed like she was so very out of his reach.

Severus sat behind his desk as the last few stragglers packed up their belongings. As usual, one of those stragglers was the witch who unwittingly caused his sweet torture. She walked towards the front of the classroom, where Severus sat at his desk. Severus was surprised when he heard her sweet voice speaking to him.

"Good afternoon, professor" said Hermione as she stood in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger" Severus answered. His lips quirking into the smallest of smiles.

Severus decided he could die a happy man when she rewarded him with a beaming smile of her own. The professor stared after her, seemingly in a daze. His eyes followed the witch until her bushy hair disappeared around the corner, Sighing, Severus set about preparing for his next class.

Hermione POV

Hermione rushed from the Defense classroom, a blush ever-present on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had actually worked up the courage to talk to him. Most people would think it silly to be scared to give a simple greeting to someone. However, when that someone was Severus Snape, you never knew what his response would be.

Hermione had been surprised when he had bothered to acknowledge her at all. However, she had been ecstatic at the smile, albeit small, he had bestowed upon her. She had been rather embarrassed that it had caused her to grin like a lovesick fool in return. Although, she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her.

Hermione was convinced that her Defense teacher felt...something. How deep that something went, she did not know. Hermione was not naive enough to assume he loved her. Despite this, she couldn't stop the hope that grew inside her heart at the possibility.

Later that day, Hermione finished her classes. A few minutes after she left Charms, Hermione was on her way back to her dorm. She only had a few hours to get ready for Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, which was being held for his "Slug Club" members. In a few hours, she would be stuck in the company of Cormac McLaggen. Hermione gave an involuntary shudder. She was still asking herself what she had been thinking when she had agreed to go with him to the party.

Resigning herself to her fate, Hermione began to get ready for the night's coming events. A few hours later, Hermione was standing in front of her full length mirror. Half of her hair was pulled up, secured at the back of her head, while the rest fell to her shoulders in soft curls. Her makeup was light and natural. She wore a sleeveless, dusky pink tea length dress. It had a modest neckline, showing just enough cleavage while still remaining appropriate. Hermione added a strand of rose gold beads to complete her outfit. Giving herself one last appraising look, she nodded to herself in approval. With that, Hermione placed her wand in her purse, and left for the party.

**A/N: **Please forgive the short chapter. It was just how I had to do it to prepare for the next chapter. Some drama ahead!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I did not change Hermione's birthdate. However, I had made a few changes to chapter 11. Instead of the bond revealing itself, so to speak, to Hermione specifically on her birthday, it's throughout her seventeenth year. I wanted to be able to space these things out a bit, rather than her being bombarded by a bunch of strange things happening to her all at once. Also, please remember that I can't respond to your reviews/questions if you review as a guest and I would love to be able to respond to everyone!

**Please read and review! **Over 100 reviews already! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading my story and reviewing, favoriting and following! :)

**Warning: **This chapter contains attempted rape. You've been warned!

Hermione POV

This was a bad idea. This was a very, very bad idea. Hermione still could not understand what she had been thinking, inviting Cormac McLaggen as her date. She had been at the Slug Club Christmas party for an hour now and had not been able to enjoy a minute of it. She was too busy ducking behind curtains and around corners, trying to avoid her date. All Cormac seemed to want to do was find a dark, secluded corner somewhere and proceed to snog her face off. Hermione huffed indignantly as she recalled the memory of Cormac pulling her into a corner and trying to plant one on her after being at the party for only five minutes. This party was turning out to not be as fun as she thought it would be. However, one good thing about it was the fact that Professor Snape was there chaperoning. Although, he had spent the entire time blending into the walls, a look of utter boredom written all over his sharp features.

Hermione was trying to stealthily make her way to the refreshment table, hoping not to be spotted. She had made it halfway when she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. She froze and slowly looked over her shoulder. Hermione didn't bother trying to hide the annoyed scowl that had taken over her features. Prying herself away from Cormac's vice-like grip, she turned to face him. She vaguely noticed that Professor Snape was watching them. He did not look happy, she noted. In fact, he looked downright...jealous?

"Cormac, when I agreed to accompany you to this party, it was with the intention of actually enjoying the party" Hermione said curtly.

"Oh, I fully intend to enjoy the party...and you" he smirked.

Hermione's eyes widened at his implication. "Cormac, I do not know what kind of girl you think I am, but nothing of the sort will be happening tonight. Not with me, anyway" she said with irritation. Cormac stepped closer to her and she could smell alcohol on his breath, noting that someone must have spiked the punch.

"We'll see about that, Hermione" he replied, slurring slightly. Hermione wanted nothing more than to slap the smug look off his face.

Turning to the refreshment table to get a drink, Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape watching her intently. Butterflies instantly swarmed in the pit of her stomach. She could feel herself shaking as he pushed himself away from the wall he had been perched on and walked towards her. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves.

"Good evening, Professor" Hermione said, trying to sound cheery, even though she was still boiling in anger over Cormac's behavior.

"Is it, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sir?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"One would think, Miss Granger, that you were intelligent enough to know that you could do much better than the likes of Mister McLaggen" Professor Snape said with a sneer.

Momentarily shocked into silence at the hidden compliment, Hermione stood frozen. She stared up at her Defense professor until he narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to respond. "S-sir, I-I simply agreed to accompany Cormac to the party tonight. We are not a c-couple" she explained quickly. Hermione wasn't sure why she felt the need to explain herself.

"I see" he drawled. "It is safe to assume, by the way he was pawing all over you, that Mister McLaggen is under a different impression" Professor Snape said with a look of deep disapproval.

"Yes, quite" Hermione scowled thinking about Cormac's advances.

"As it has become obvious that you are not enjoying the company of your date" Hermione noticed how he spit out that last word with distaste, "it might be prudent to tell you he is coming this way."

"Thank you, professor" Hermione said desperately. Rolling her eyes when she heard Cormac calling her name.  
"You're welcome, Miss Granger" Professor Snape answered, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he walked past her.

"Cormac, I think I'm done for the night. I'm going to go to bed" Hermione said, ready to be rid of him.

"Alright, let's go" Cormac replied.

"No, that's okay. I can walk myself. Why don't you stay a bit longer and enjoy the party?" Hermione suggested, hoping to Merlin he would stay.

"Nonsense, Hermione. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk with you?" Cormac asked with a mischievous smile.

Hermione cringed, knowing it was no use. With that, they walked out of the party and were on their way to Gryffindor tower. The pair had just made it to the corridor, the Fat Lady sleeping in her portrait just down the hall, when she felt a tug on her arm.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione shrieked as he pulled her into a dark alcove, causing her to drop her purse and unfortunately, her wand.

"I told you I had every intention of enjoying myself tonight" Cormac whispered in her ear as he pushed her against the wall.

Hermione's heart raced with fear. "Cormac, I told you, we are just friends. Now, let go of me" she said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I love that you were playing hard to get, Hermione" Cormac smiled as his hand started traveling from her waist up towards her chest.

Hermione struggled, trying to get out of his grip. It was no use. Cormac grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with his left hand. His other hand going back to squeeze her left breast. Hermione screamed, only to have him bring his hand up to cover her mouth.

"Listen, you little bitch" he spat. "I enjoyed it when you played hard to get at first, but now you're going to give me what I want or I'll just have to take it" he smiled evilly.

A sob escaped Hermione's throat. "Cormac, please, I don't want this! Please, don't do this!"

"Shh, it's alright, Hermione" he whispered. "You'll enjoy this." Hermione could hear him unzipping his trousers and she panicked. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione brought her knee up hard into his manhood.

"AGH, you bitch!" Cormac yelled as he doubled over in pain.

Seeing her opportunity to escape, Hermione hurriedly stepped around him, trying to run away. She wasn't fast enough, as Cormac had grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip. Hermione cried as he held her down. Straddling her, Cormac pulled his hardened member from his trousers. He stuck two fingers roughly inside her, forcing an involuntary moan from her throat, causing her to cry harder with shame. Hermione was so distraught she could no longer speak. As her pleas dissolved into uncontrollable sobs, all she could do was pray that someone would help her.

_Somebody, please! Please help me_, Hermione's mind cried out. With this silent plea, Hermione closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of Cormac lifting her dress and ripping her knickers from her body.

Severus POV

After Slughorn's Christmas party, Severus decided to go to the Headmaster's office to have a talk with Albus. Being around Hermione that evening had him all out of sorts. She had looked so beautiful that night and there was no denying that she was now a woman. Severus had been quite angry when he had gotten wind that Hermione would be attending the party with Mister McLaggen. He had spent most of the party brooding against the wall and scowling at the couple.

Severus had been extremely irritated when he saw the stupid boy wrapping his arms around the witch he considered his. He had felt bad at the way he had spoken to her when they met at the refreshment table. However, he had felt a surge of relief course through him when she, quite emphatically, stated that they were not a couple. He felt bad for her obvious irritation with the boy, but he couldn't help but be amused by it as well.

A few minutes later, he had noticed them walking towards the door. Severus had been sad to see her leave, but was glad she would no longer be in such close proximity with McLaggen. Severus tried to ignore the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach and accredited it to his possessive nature when it came to Hermione. He knew it was irrational, but Severus couldn't help the jealousy he felt whenever Hermione was around other males. The only one he didn't feel threatened by was Potter. The irony was not lost on Severus. After Severus finished his summary of the evening, Albus spoke.

"Your bond is getting stronger, Severus" Albus said, his eyes twinkling even brighter than usual.

"Yes, I have noticed the need to be near her getting stronger" Severus said thoughtfully.

"Severus" Albus said seriously. "Miss Granger turned seventeen a few months ago."

"I am aware of that, Albus" Severus responded, question clearly in his voice.

"It's time" Albus answered the unspoken query.

Severus looked at the old wizard sharply. "Albus, I can't. I don't want to overwhelm her and burden her with my affections."

The Headmaster scoffed. "Severus, you know as well as I do that your affections would not be a burden to her. You told me yourself that you have noticed her watching you." Severus sighed, knowing there was no more avoiding the situation. It was time. He just prayed that Hermione would accept him. He knew her rejection would ruin him.

"You're right. I'll tell her tomorrow" Severus conceded.

"I would like to be there when you tell her, if that would be agreeable? It might be easier for me to answer any questions she may have" Albus explained.

Severus nodded, "Very well, Albus. Thank you."

Before he rose from his seat, the feeling of dread Severus had felt watching Hermione leave the party returned. Trying to push it out of his mind, he stood up and started walking towards the door. Severus froze mid-step, hearing Hermione's fearful voice echo in his mind.

_Somebody, please! Please help me_, Hermione's voice screamed inside his head.

"Albus" Severus said frantically, making the old wizard jump in fright.

"What is it, Severus? Are you being summoned?" Albus asked with concern.

"No. It's Hermione. I can hear her voice in my head" Severus said, worry etched in his voice.

Albus smiled, "No need to worry, Severus. I told you that was part of the bond."

"No, Albus" Severus said exasperatedly, trying to make him understand. "She's crying out for help! Something is wrong!"

"Oh, dear. We must go find her then. Do you know where she is?"

Severus looked confused. "How should I know where she is, old man?"

"The bond, Severus" Albus explained patiently. "Just focus on Hermione and you'll be able to locate her."  
Severus did as he was instructed and figured out that she was in the corridor of Gryffindor tower. After he shared this with the Headmaster, they were quickly on their way. Running all the way to Gryffindor tower. Severus' robes billowing like black wings, living up to his title of Bat Of the Dungeons.

A few short minutes later, Severus arrived. Albus following closely behind. To say the two wizards were shocked at what was unfolding before them was an understatement. The twinkle was noticeably absent from the Headmaster's eyes. Severus was murderous. Had the Headmaster not been there, he probably would have Avada'd McLaggen without a second thought.

The scene before Severus broke his heart. There was Hermione, his Hermione, lying helpless on the ground. Her dress and knickers torn, exposing her. McLaggen was holding her down and guiding himself to her entrance. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, begging him to stop. Acting before the boy could do something that couldn't be undone, Severus jerked him roughly away from Hermione. Severus shoved him against the wall, their faces mere inches apart.

"Tell me, Mr. McLaggen" Severus said, his voice laced with venom. "Do you make it a habit of forcing yourself on unwilling young women?"

"She wanted it" Cormac slurred. Severus noticed the presence of alcohol on the young Gryffindor's breath.

"Not from where I'm standing. I'm fairly certain when a woman is crying and asking you to stop, it means she is not a willing participant" he spat. Cormac seemed to sober up significantly at this. Hermione's cries drew his attention to her shaking form. He looked at her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees like a scared child.

"Hermione, I-" Cormac spoke, his voice shaking. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" he ran a trembling hand through his hair.

Hermione didn't bother to reply, she couldn't. She was hugging her knees, rocking back and forth like a scared child. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, which were red from the exertion of trying to fight off McLaggen. The only indication that Hermione had even heard him was the sound of her cries becoming more persistent.  
Realizing his presence was upsetting the girl further, Dumbledore spoke. "Mr. McLaggen, what you have done tonight was inexcusable. You have disgraced the house of Gryffindor in one of the worst ways possible. You must learn that consequences have actions. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts and we will let the aurors deal with any further punishment for your crime." McLaggen blanched at this, but realizing the severity of his actions, he wisely remained silent. It wasn't long before Auror's were summoned and McLaggen was escorted from the grounds.

Crouching down beside Hermione, Severus touched her shoulder and spoke quietly. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Hermione flinched away from his touch.

"H-he tried to r-rape me!" Hermione cried. Severus could only watch helpless as she fell apart in front of him. It took several minutes for Hermione to calm down. When she finally did, she spoke again.

"Professor, when I saw you coming down the corridor, it seemed like you and the Headmaster already knew something was wrong. H-how did you know I needed you?" Hermione asked, cocking her head in question. Severus' heart had swelled with her last sentence. He took a deep, ragged breath, realizing the moment had arrived.

"Miss Granger" Albus came to stand before them. "Why don't we go to my office and have a cup of tea. There are some things Professor Snape and I need to discuss with you" the twinkle returning to his blue eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read and review!**

Hermione was walking beside Professor Snape as they followed Dumbledore to his office. Her mind still spinning from the trauma she had just endured at the hands of Cormac McLaggen. Several minutes later, they reached the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore gave the password and climbed the stairs. Professor Snape, ever the gentleman, gestured for her to go ahead of him. Giving him a small smile, she climbed the stairs, Professor Snape following close behind. Once they all reached the office and were seated, Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked with a look concern.

"Y-yes, professor. I-I'm fine" Hermione answered shakily, her lip trembling. Of course she wasn't fine, but she had no desire to fall apart in front of her professors.

Professor Snape must have noticed, because he reached for her hand from his place beside her. Making her look him in the eye, he echoed the Headmaster's concern. "Miss Granger, you have just been through a terrible ordeal. You do not have to be strong right now, but I can be...for you" he stroked her hand with his thumb, giving her a reassuring smile. That was it for Hermione. The levy broke and a tidal wave of emotions came rushing out of her. A sob escaped her throat. Covering her face with her hands, she cried uncontrollably.  
Professor Snape was out of his chair in an instant. Kneeling in front of her, he wrapped his arms around the crying witch gingerly. Hermione froze and Severus removed his arms quickly. He tried not to take her reaction personally. He knew she had just been through Hell and that she might be uncomfortable with being in such close proximity, particularly with a man. Hermione vaguely registered the words of comfort he was muttering in her ear. "It's alright, Miss Granger. I won't let anymore harm come to you. I'm just sorry I didn't get to you sooner" Professor Snape said regretfully.

"Professor" she started, giving him a sad smile. "You saved me. It could have been so much worse." Thinking of how far things could have gone, Hermione let out a heart wrenching sob. Taking several minutes to compose herself enough to speak, she continued. "I am incredibly grateful that you came when you di-" Hermione stopped speaking once again, a look of confusion on her face. "H-How did you know I needed help, sir?"  
Professor Snape looked at the Headmaster. Giving him a meaningful look, he turned to her. "Hermione" she was shocked at his use of her first name. "There is something very important I need to tell you" he said nervously.

Becoming unsettled by the usually stoic professor's nervousness, she coaxed him into continuing. "W-What is it, professor?" Hermione asked, looking into the eyes she so loved.

"Hermione, you and I..." he swallowed audibly. "You and I, well...we are...soul mates..." Hermione Granger was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. She was quite sure that her jaw had dropped, literally, to the floor. Hermione searched his face for any sign that he was having her on. Her jaw clamped shut with an audible click when all she saw was fear and vulnerability. A look that was quite disconcerting to see on his usually stern face.

"I-I, you're, we're..." Dumbledore chuckled to himself, noting their similar reactions. "We're s-soul mates?!"

Hermione felt as if her head could spin straight off her shoulders. She put her head in her hands, just trying to take in this new piece of information of decidedly epic proportions. She lifted her face up from her hands and looked at Professor Snape. She noticed that after watching her reaction, his walls had come back up and his face was the usual unreadable mask she was used to.  
"Miss Granger, there is no need to worry. I will not force myself or my affections on you. I am aware of who and what I am. I am no prize. If you decide this is not a road you do not want to travel, I will understand" he stated bitterly. But Hermione could see the vulnerability in his eyes. She knew he had already assumed she would reject him.

"Please forgive my reaction. You must admit, this is a lot for me to take in" she went to reach for his hand, but pulled back, not quite comfortable with the contact. "Wh-what did you mean when you said you wouldn't force your affections on me? Are you saying you already feel something for me?" Hermione didn't bother trying to hide the hope in her voice.

"I would be lying if I said I haven't felt something for you for a while" he answered miserably, looking down to avoid her gaze.

"How long?" Hermione asked, trying to search his face.

"Probably longer than is appropriate" he answered vaguely. When he didn't offer further explanation, she asked again.

"How long, S-Severus?" she stumbled over the use of his first name, but it was enough to get him to look at her, trying to keep the hopeful expression off of his face.

"I realized my attraction to you in your fourth year at the Yule Ball. You were so beautiful that night" he smiled at the memory and Hermione blushed. He continued, "I realized I was falling in love with you last year after you came back from the Department of Mysteries. When I found out you had gone there, I was so worried. When I was told that you had been cursed by Dolohov, I couldn't help myself. I had to come see for myself that you were alright. So, I came to see you that night in the infirmary. Standing there, watching you sleep, I realized then and there that I was falling for you." Bracing himself for disgust and outrage, Severus closed his eyes, refusing to look at her.

"Severus" Hermione said softly. He raised his eyes to look at her, his expression guarded. "I was awake that night. I knew you were there, I felt you watching me. I felt your hand on my cheek. I heard you speak, telling me how glad you were that I was alright

Severus' eyes widened. "You were awake?"

Hermione smirked at his shock that she could fool such an accomplished spy. "I was" she said, humor dancing in her eyes, but Severus could still see the sadness from earlier behind it.

It was at that moment that Severus realized exactly what she had said. "You love me, witch?" he asked, barely allowing himself to believe what he was hearing.

"I do" she smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, searching her face for any traces of doubt.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Severus" Hermione said with a conviction that could not be questioned.

"I cannot tell you how happy that makes me. I have been waiting for the day I could tell you for a long time" he said desperately.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Since your fourth year" Severus answered.

"Fourth year?! And you're just now telling me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hermione, please understand that it was hard for me to accept that you were my soul mate. After all, you were only fifteen, and I am almost twenty years older than you. Not to mention, I am your professor."  
Hermione's eyes softened.

"I suppose I can understand that. Although, I guess I should tell you, I developed quite the crush on you that night of the Yule Ball. You were very sweet that night and I was quite taken by you." Severus smiled. It wasn't a little half smile, it wasn't a smirk. It was a full blown smile and Hermione melted.

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm quite glad of your reaction to all of this" Dumbledore smirked. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions about the bond, but as it is late, I think it would be best if we all retired for the night."

"Of course, sir" Hermione replied, still slightly in shock from the events of the night.

"However, I would like the two of you to meet tomorrow so you can discuss it between yourselves. It will also give the two of you a chance to get to know each other better" that damnable twinkle in his eye once again.

"We can meet in my office tomorrow after supper. If that is agreeable to you...Hermione?" Severus asked her.

"Of c-course, S-Severus." she said. Hermione tried not to show that this made her nervous. She knew Severus would never hurt her, but she couldn't help it.

"Miss Granger, I know that tonight has left you quite shaken. To help you sleep, I would like you to take this" Dumbledore said, conjuring a vial of Dreamless Sleep. Hermione took it from him, murmuring her thanks.

"Severus, would you be so kind as to walk Miss Granger to Gryffindor tower?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Of course, sir. Good night." Dumbledore nodded kindly to them both and with that, they stood and walked towards the door.

"After you, Hermione" Severus smiled.

"Th-Thank you, Severus" Hermione smiled shakily.

Several minutes later, they found themselves outside of Gryffindor tower. Severus grabbed her small hands in his, turning her to him. He pretended not to notice how quickly she pulled her hand away.

"Knowing you feel the same way for me as I do for you has made me the happiest man alive, Hermione" Severus said sincerely.

"Knowing you are my soul mate makes me incredibly happy as well. I never thought my affection for you would ever be returned" she replied.

Severus smiled one of his rare smiles. "Get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, my love" he said.

"Sweet dreams, Severus" she said, smiling at the term of endearment.

Hermione gave the password, turning to give Severus a small smile. Severus stood watching her until she disappeared behind the portrait. As soon as the portrait closed, he swiftly turned on his heel and headed to his private quarters. After tonight, he needed a drink.


	20. Chapter 20

Please Read & Review!

Severus POV

Severus sat in the Great Hall, picking at his dinner. He was nervous. He was really nervous. In just a few minutes, he would be back in his office, alone with Hermione. Severus was still surprised by her reaction to their bond. He could not believe someone as beautiful, intelligent, innocent and caring wanted someone like him. However, Severus was smart enough to realize a good thing when he saw it. There was no way he would ever let her go, not now.

Severus looked up to find Hermione watching him. Making sure no one was watching, he gave her a small smile. She offered him a small smile in return. Severus could still see sadness deep in her eyes. He had noticed she hadn't been eating very much and she wasn't as talkative. A few minutes later, Severus stood and walked towards the staff door. He turned and once again caught Hermione's eye. She nodded in understanding and he left to wait for her in his office.

The Defense teacher was pacing nervously in his office as he awaited Hermione's arrival. Severus didn't have to wait long before he heard a knock on his office door. Walking to the door, he opened it to find Hermione standing outside. Ushering her inside, he closed the door. As he turned to face her, she spoke.

"It was so hard to see you in class today and pretend as if I don't care for you" Hermione said sadly.

"For me as well, Hermione" Severus replied.

"I still can't believe this is happening. When I woke up this morning, I thought it was a dream at first" Hermione said.

Severus smiled. "It is no dream, love. This is real. We are soul mates and I am not letting you go" Severus said seriously. "I am a possessive man. I will not share you. I am not one of these little dunderheaded school boys. I am a man, Hermione." The young witch shivered involuntarily. Whether it was from the words he spoke, his hot breath on her ear, or both, he wasn't sure.

Hermione looked into his eyes and replied. "I do not want anyone else. I only want you. I've wanted you for a long time. I love you, Severus."

Severus' heart skipped a beat at her words. "And I love you, witch" he replied. Severus then brought a hand up to gently tuck an errant curl behind her ear and she jumped. Hermione gave an apologetic smile, but Severus just smiled softly, letting her know he understood.

Trying to get past the awkward moment, Hermione spoke. "Perhaps we should have that talk now."

Severus knew Hermione trusted him, but he could tell that being alone with him did make her nervous. Severus spoke, trying to put her at ease. "Hermione, as much as I want you, and believe me, I want you more than anything. However, it is much too soon for us to be intimate. You are still my student. More importantly, I know what you have been through and I would never push you to do something you are not ready for" Severus said softly but earnestly.

"Thank you for understanding, Severus. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for that" Hermione replied, her lip trembling.

"Hermione, I promise, one day you will be. It will take some time, yes. But I am willing to wait as long as you need. A relationship is about more than that anyway. I am perfectly content to simply enjoy the pleasure of your company. There is no pressure" this earned him a genuine smile from the witch. "Before we talk about us, I have to ask. Would you like to talk anymore about last night?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather enjoy the evening."

"Very well" Severus relented. Veering away from the subject of last night, he spoke again. "Would you care for some tea?" Severus asked while offering her a seat.

"Tea would be lovely" Hermione said with a smile.

"How do you take it?" Severus asked pouring her tea into a cup.

"Just one sugar, please" she answered. Severus nodded and prepared her tea.

"Thank you, Severus" she said, sipping the tea. "So, what shall we talk about?"

"Well, I figured we could just start off with the basics. I've known you for six years and yet I know so little about you" he said, sipping his tea.

"Well, my middle name is Jean. My family lives in London. My birthday is September nineteenth. Let's see...my parents are dentists. Their names are John and Jean. Um...I can't think of anything else at the moment. What about you?" she asked.

"My full name is Severus Tobias Snape. I am named after my father, who was a Muggle and my mother's name was Eileen. I was raised in Spinner's End. My birth date is January ninth" he said, once again going back to sipping his tea.

"That's coming up soon" she said excitedly. "I'll have to get you something. Once I get to know your interests a little better, of course."

"I don't usually celebrate my birthday, as I see it as just another day. But perhaps, this year, I'll have reason to celebrate" Severus said, giving her a meaningful look. He smiled when he saw a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "What are your personal interests?"

"Well, you already know I love to learn and read" Hermione said.

"Yes, that I do. My little know-it-all" he replied with an affectionate smile.

Normally she would bristle at the moniker, but Hermione could see that there was no malice behind his words. Smiling back at him, she continued. "I love music, and I love to sing. I also play the guitar. I just decided one day that I wanted to learn. So, I asked my parents to buy me one and I was able to teach myself how to play. I like movies as well, but I don't get to watch them very often, unless I'm home. What are your hobbies, Severus?"

"I also love to read. I also play an instrument, the piano. I can't carry a tune to save my life." At this, Hermione laughed. "I love art. Drawing has been a hobby of mine since I was a boy. I also love to watch movies."

Hermione looked slightly shocked at this. "You like to watch movies? I never would have thought.."

"You forget, Hermione, that I had a Muggle upbringing as well" Severus said with amusement.

"Of course, I'm sorry. What is your favorite movie?" Hermione asked.

"I have seen many wonderful movies. However, I would have to say my favorite is The Wizard Of OZ" Severus answered.

"That's one of my favorites, too! I also like The Sound of Music" she said with a smile.

Severus couldn't help but smile at how Hermione was responding to him. He wasn't used to someone being so interested in conversing with him. Soon enough, Severus noticed the time had flown by. They had been talking non-stop for three hours. He was shocked at how easy it was for him to carry on a conversation with her. In three hours, they hadn't run out of things to talk about and Severus found that he didn't want her to leave. However, it was almost curfew and he knew it was time to send her off to bed.

"As much as I want to keep you here forever" to this Hermione smiled shyly, causing Severus to want to do exactly that, "it is getting late and I would hate for you to be caught out past curfew."

"I suppose you're right" Hermione sighed. "Will you walk with me? I'm still not comfortable walking the corridors at night" Hermione said, her eyes downcast.

"Of course, my love" Severus said with understanding. Once again, he felt the desire to kill McLaggen. "Come witch, it is time to get you to bed."

Leading her out of his office, Severus and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor tower. After saying goodbye, they both went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Please Read & Review!

Hermione POV

A couple days after Hermione and Severus' meeting, it was the start of Christmas break. She was sad that she wasn't able to go home this year, but her parents had decided to spend the holiday season in Paris. Hermione had loved it there when they had visited a few years ago and would have liked to go back. However, she would not be back in time for the start of term, so she had to stay at Hogwarts. Fortunately, there was a silver lining. Severus would be staying at the castle as well and the number of Hogwarts residents would be significantly smaller. Making it much easier to sneak visits with him without anyone becoming suspicious.

Before Harry and Ron left to go to the burrow, the trio exchanged gifts. Ron had once again offered her a place to stay at the burrow, but Hermione had to make her excuses. He asked why she couldn't come since she would not be going home. She claimed that she did not want to waste an opportunity to get in some extra studying. He rolled his eyes, but didn't question her further. Hermione had noticed the way Ron had been looking at her lately and the thought of being cooped up in his home for the entire break made her decidedly uncomfortable.

Harry had given Hermione a book about charms and a new journal with her name embossed in gold on the cover and on each page. Loving both gifts, she thanked him. Hermione had given each of them a quidditch book and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Ron's gift, however, had only served to increase her discomfort with him. She had been weary when she unwrapped the long, black box, knowing what it must contain.

Hermione was stunned into silence when she opened it. Inside was a gold heart pendant with a ruby in the center. Hermione didn't want to hurt his feelings by refusing the gift, so she thanked him with a forced smile. Hermione tried to pretend she didn't see his forlorn expression when her thanks was less enthusiastic than when she thanked Harry. She couldn't risk making him think there was even the slightest chance of them getting together.

Sitting on her bed, Hermione put the rest of her gifts in front of her. She received a beautiful silver locket from her parents. One side contained a picture of her parents, while the other side had a picture of the three of them in front of the Eiffel Tower from their trip a few years ago. She smiled as she slipped the chain over her head. Molly Weasley had given her the customary knitted jumper. They weren't very fashionable, but they always made Hermione feel like part of the family. Vanishing the wrapping paper, she put her new items away. Getting up from the bed, she was ready to go. She was excited to pay Severus a visit and give him his gift.

Severus POV

Severus was in his sitting room in his private quarters. Sitting in front of a warm fire, as he sipped tea. Looking at his small pile of gifts, he sighed, putting down his cup. Some of the staff members still insisted on giving him Christmas gifts, even though he never returned the gesture. He received a set of silver stirring rods from Albus, who knew that regardless of his no longer teaching potions, he still liked to brew and research. He had received a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. Poppy, who was like a mother to Severus, also insisted on gifting him every Christmas. This year she had given him a beautiful set of crystal vials to store his potions.

A few minutes after he had unwrapped the last of his gifts, Severus heard a knock on his classroom door. He knew it was Hermione and he smiled to himself as he walked to his classroom and opened the door. His smile got even bigger when he saw his witch on the other side of the door. He noticed she was wearing muggle clothing. Simple blue jeans and a red sweater with black trainers, but he thought she looked beautiful. He could tell she was surprised to see him out of his usual teaching robes. Instead opting for black jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt. Ushering her in, Severus closed the door.

"Merry Christmas, Severus" Hermione greeted, just above a whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione" Severus replied softly.

"I have a gift for you" she said, pulling out a small package.

"I have something for you as well" said Severus. "Shall we go to my private quarters?" Severus saw her fidgeting nervously with her sleeve. Wanting to ease her mind, he continued. "Hermione, it's alright. I meant it when I said I wanted to wait. I know we are soul mates, but that does not mean we should rush into a physical relationship. I want us to really get to know each other before that happens." Looking visibly relieved, Hermione gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Severus, for understanding" Hermione said with a sad smile.

Severus then grabbed her hand and led her to his sitting room. He was glad when she didn't pull away. Offering her a seat on the sofa, Severus then prepared some tea and chocolate biscuits. A few minutes into their conversation, Hermione had clearly decided she couldn't wait any longer.

"Will you open your gift, Severus?" Hermione asked while holding out the square shaped package.  
Severus smiled upon realizing she had wrapped it in shiny green paper with a silver ribbon. Taking the gift, he made quick work of unwrapping it. He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw what was inside.

"Hermione, this is beautiful. Thank you" he said sincerely. His long fingers grazing over the smooth, gold pocket watch.

Hermione smiled at his reaction. "Open it" she urged excitedly.

Smiling at her eagerness, Severus did as he was bid. He smiled wider as he found a magical picture of Hermione. Her image blowing him a kiss and smiling shyly. Severus could not stop the single tear that fell down his cheek as he read the inscription she had engraved on the opposite side:

_Just as time is eternal, so is my love for you_

"Severus, are you alright? Was it too much?" Hermione asked worriedly. Rushing to reassure her that his reaction was not a negative one, Severus squeezed her hand lightly.

"Not at all, Hermione. I can honestly say this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. I love you so much."

"You're welcome, Severus" she smiled brilliantly.

"Time for your gift" Severus said as he got up to retrieve a small package from the shelf across the room. Handing it to her, he sat back down. "Well, go on then" he urged.

Giggling at his impatience, Hermione ripped the wrapping paper and found a black box. Smiling at Severus, she opened the box. Hermione gasped when she looked inside. She ran her fingers along the ruby and emerald bracelet, representing their two house colors. Two charms hung from the bracelet, a lion and a snake. She stared in awe at the meaningful gift.

"Severus, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much" Hermione said, tears swimming in her eyes.

Severus' heart swelled at her reaction to his gift. "You are more than welcome, Hermione. I am so pleased that you like it" he responded with a smile.

They talked until it was time for dinner, which they ate together, not bothering to leave Severus' quarters. All too soon, it was time for Hermione to go back to her dormitory. They had both been surprised to realize they had, quite literally, spent the entire day together. Talking about everything and nothing. Simply getting to know each other. Both falling harder than they ever thought possible.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Once again, I want to point out that chapters 18-20 have been revised. I hope everyone likes the changes. I certainly think the situation in chapter 18 was handled better with this new version. Now, on with the next chapter!

Also, there is the use of a television in this chapter. You might wonder why I would feel the need to warn you that there is muggle technology/the use of electricity in Hogwarts, but you'd be surprised at how many people get upset about this and this little piece of non-canon not being acknowledged ahead of time, so there you go! Okay, NOW on with the next chapter!

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

It had been about four months since Christmas. Severus and Hermione had grown very close in that time. They met after dinner a few times a week. It had taken time, but Hermione was slowly healing from the trauma she endured at the hands of Cormac McLaggen. She still wasn't ready for the deepest level of intimacy that comes with being in a relationship. However, that wasn't even a question for Severus. He had meant it when he said he would not take her while she was under his tutelage.

If anyone found out what they were doing now there would be drama, let alone if they added that into the mix. Not that they were doing anything all that scandalous at this point in their relationship. Hermione was healing, but very slowly. Severus was the epitome of patience and compassion. He never rushed her and never forced physical contact. He had just been happy that she had begun to become comfortable with small touches. Holding her hand, stroking her hair, touching her face, allowing him to hold her when they were alone in his quarters. She had more recently been the one to initiate their first kiss. Severus had told her when she was ready, they would have their first kiss. He knew that she should be the one to set the pace for this milestone in their relationship. It had not been anything overly sensual, but it had been enough to make Severus' heart skip a beat. Suddenly, Severus found himself lost in the memory.

_It had been three months since Christmas. Three months since Severus had rescued Hermione from a drunken McLaggen after the Slug Club party. They had been sitting on the sofa in Severus' private quarters. They were snuggled up together, watching old movies. They had both expressed their love for movies of old Hollywood. So, there they were, having a bit of a movie marathon. At the moment they were watching Fred Astaire and Audrey Hepburn dancing together in Funny Face. Severus looked down at the witch snuggled into his side. He smiled widely as he watched her, giggling at the romanticism of the scene. She must have felt him looking at her, because she turned up her face to look at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, but Severus surmised it had merely been seconds. Then, his heart sped up as he watched her eyes trail to his lips. He didn't dare to breathe as she, ever so slowly, leaned in. Severus thought he would die with anticipation, until finally, her lips met his in the sweetest kiss that had ever been bestowed on him. Severus had never felt anything like he was in that very moment. It had been close-mouthed and chaste, lasting no more than five seconds, but Severus saw stars explode behind his eyelids. She pulled away slightly, neither ready to open their eyes quite yet, then nuzzled his nose with her own. Slowly, Severus opened his eyes to see Hermione already watching him. When he looked at her she gave him a beaming smile as a very becoming blush stained her cheeks. Smiling back at her, he placed another chaste kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle. Turning their attention back to the movie, Severus' hand snuck over to hers. He smiled to himself when, instead of pulling away from the contact, she turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his._

Severus was pulled from the memory by the sound of the door to his classroom opening. Severus turned to see the Headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Severus" Albus greeted warmly.

Severus nodded and returned the greeting, "Good afternoon, Headmaster. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how you and Miss Granger are faring?" Albus asked with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes at the old man's meddling.

"We are doing quite well. We are taking things slow and I think we are making very good progress. I have no desire to push her too far, too soon. She has been through enough already" Severus replied.

Albus nodded in agreement. "That is true. I am glad to see she is beginning to pick up the pieces, with your help." At this, Albus winked and Severus, once again, rolled his eyes at his nosy employer. "How are things progressing between the two of you?"

"I hardly think that is any of your business, old man" Severus sneered slightly.

Used to the Defense professor's acerbic personality, Albus wasn't affected in the slightest. Laughing merrily, he held his hands up in mock defeat. "Alright, Severus. I'll stop prying."

Severus raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt that's true."

"I'll leave you to your grading, Severus" Albus chuckled as he got up to leave.

"Good day, Headmaster" Severus said with a nod of his head.

"Good day to you, my boy" Albus replied as he walked out the door.

Severus sat at his desk, grading papers for the next few hours. Soon enough it was time for supper. Covertly watching Hermione as she ate and chatted with her friends, he ate quickly. After a long day, he was ready to spend a few hours with his lovely witch.

Hermione POV

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror in her dormitory. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a white, long sleeved, cashmere sweater and black ballet flats. Her hair fell in soft curls down to the middle of her back. Nodding in approval, she discreetly made her way to Severus' quarters.

When Hermione arrived at his portrait, she gave the password. She was still touched that he entrusted her with something like that. Hermione walked into Severus' sitting room. She smiled when she found him sitting on the sofa, reading a book of Shakespeare Sonnets. His reading glasses were perched atop his large nose, while his index finger absently rubbed his bottom lip. A habit, she had noticed, whenever he was reading. Hermione found it rather cute and loved that she was one of very few who had the privilege of seeing him so unguarded.

Severus looked up as Hermione walked towards him and smiled widely. Standing to greet her, his arms wrapped around her and hugged her to him tightly. Hermione's arms came up to lightly wrap around his neck. Pulling back to peer down at her, he smiled and pecked her nose. This had become a habit for Severus and Hermione found it quite endearing.

"Hello, my love" Severus' silky voice washed over her.

"Hello, Severus" Hermione replied, shivering at the sound of his voice. This did not go unnoticed by Severus and he smirked.

Soon, they were both seated on the sofa. After having tea and conversation, they found themselves cuddled together watching a movie. This had become a staple to their "date nights" as Hermione liked to refer to them. This time, Severus and Hermione were watching My Fair Lady. Hermione loved musicals, and Severus found it cute when he would hear her singing along quietly.

About half-way through the movie, Hermione's head had found it's way in Severus' lap, with her legs stretched out on the sofa. Severus heard her sigh contentedly as he ran his long fingers through her curls. About half an hour later, Severus looked down to find Hermione fast asleep. He smiled as he heard her snoring quietly. As much as he wished they could stay like this all night, he knew she needed to get back to her dormitory before curfew. Shaking her shoulder lightly, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Whasit, Sev'rus?" Hermione slurred sleepily.

Chuckling, Severus answered her. "As much as I don't want you to go, it is getting late. I'd hate for Filch to catch you out after curfew."

Hermione sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Upon seeing the time, she sighed sadly. "I suppose you're right. I wish I could stay with you. I feel safer with you."

Looking at her with concern, Severus spoke. "Hermione, are you still having nightmares?"

Hermione looked down, her lip trembling slightly. "Yes. I still have bad dreams about that night."

"May I ask what happens in these dreams?" Severus asked, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"It's usually just me reliving that night. Only...in my dream, you don't come for me. H-he finishes what he started and y-you're not there to s-save me." Hermione let out a loud sob, unable to speak anymore.

Severus instantly gathered her in his arms, rocking her as if he were comforting a child. Hermione's hands latched onto him as she buried her face in his chest. Severus just continued to rock her, letting her cry until she had exhausted herself. Several minutes later, Hermione had finally calmed down. Helping her up from the sofa, Severus walked Hermione to Gryffindor tower. Bidding her goodnight and spinning on his heel to go back to his quarters after she disappeared behind the Fat Lady's portrait. Neither of them noticing the eyes that had suspiciously followed their every move.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please Read & Review!**

Ron Weasley stood hidden in a darkened alcove. He had gone to find Hermione after she left Gryffindor tower earlier that evening. Ron wasn't stupid, even though he knew that's how people saw him. He had noticed Hermione sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room a few times a week. After she left, Ron had snuck into Harry's trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He had been confused when he saw that Hermione was headed towards Snape's classroom. _There's no way she has detention_, Ron thought to himself. She was with Snape alright, but her name slowly went past his classroom. Ron's eyes bulged so much that they nearly fell out of his head as she stepped into Snape's private quarters.

"Why the fuck is she there?!" Ron muttered angrily to himself. Folding the map and stuffing it into his pocket, he left to go figure out what was going on.

Ron had then made his way towards Snape's classroom and private quarters. Hiding in the secluded alcove, he sat and waited for Hermione to come out. At first, Ron thought there was a logical explanation for Hermione being there. However, he started to grow more and more suspicious as a few minutes turned into an hour. He was downright angry when an hour turned into three. Now here he was, his fists balled at his sides and his hair turning red it practically matched his hair. Suddenly, the portrait to Snape's private quarters swung open and Hermione and Snape emerged. Ron noticed how familiar they seemed with one another. This only served to make the red-head angrier. He wasn't exactly known for his self-control, but he had to muster as much of it as he could when he saw Snape touch Hermione's cheek before they walked off towards Gryffindor tower. Ron was livid. He was ready to hex the greasy bat of the dungeons. Hermione was his and there was no way he was just going to give her up to that greasy git.

It apparently did not matter to Ron that Hermione had made it clear that she only saw him as a friend. Ron had been angry at Christmas time, when she had been significantly less enthusiastic about the gift he had given her than he thought she would be. He noticed how she flinched when he touched her and didn't know why. He didn't know what her problem was, but she needed to realize they were perfect for each other. Ron would make her realize that, no matter what. Hermione would be his by the end of the school year. Once again, Ron took out the Marauder's Map. He navigated his way back to Gryffindor tower, being sure to avoid Filch along the way. Taking a shortcut, Ron made sure he got back to Gryffindor tower before Hermione. Sitting on the sofa in the common room, he waited for Hermione to return.

Hermione POV

Hermione was floating on cloud nine. The time she had just spent with Severus had been wonderful. They had had tea while they simply talked to each other. They watched one of her favorite movies while they snuggled together on the sofa. She had fallen asleep to the glorious feeling of his long fingers combing through her hair. Hermione had felt at peace. She had felt safe.

Hermione had still been having nightmares about McLaggen and the trauma she had endured at his hand after the Christmas party a few months ago. She had not told Severus about it because she did not want him to worry about her. She had broken down on him tonight, for the first time in a while. When he asked her about her nightmares and looked at her with such sincere concern and love in his eyes, she broke down. Severus had patiently comforted her until she cried all her tears. Before he walked her back to Gryffindor tower he gave her a vial of Dreamless Sleep. Hermione did not want to depend on a potion for a good night's sleep. However, she had been having nightmares every night for the past couple weeks and was grateful for a respite, even if just for one night. After Hermione stepped through the portrait, it swung closed. She started walking towards the stairs leading to the girls dormitory, not noticing the angry red-head who stood from the sofa. She paused when she heard him speak.

"Care to explain why the fuck you were with Snape tonight, Hermione?" Ron's angry voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady. Ron cast a silencing charm around them so as not to wake anyone.

"I saw you on the map, Mione. Don't lie to me!"

"What business is it of yours where I was, Ron?!" Hermione was angry now.

"I saw you! You weren't in his classroom, Hermione. You were in his private quarters!" Hermione's blood ran cold. She couldn't believe she didn't think about that bloody map. She was scared that they had been found out. Even though Dumbledore knew and approved, he had told them to be discreet. Hermione was torn between fear of their secret being found out and indignant anger that Ron felt like he had the right to spy on her.

"You don't know anything about it, so don't go making silly assumptions, Ron!" Hermione didn't think he could get any redder, but he had.

"I SAW HIM TOUCHING YOU WHEN YOU CAME BACK OUTSIDE! What the bloody hell, Mione?!" Ron roared at her.

"Fuck" Hermione muttered under her breath. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Are you fucking him?" His voice was a deadly calm. Hermione glared at him.

"No, you bloody prat, I am not fucking him" she spat at him. "What makes you think my personal life would be any of your business anyway?" Hermione huffed indignantly. Ron grabbed her arm roughly and she winced.

"Because you're mine and no one else's." Ron stroked a finger down her cheek and Hermione flinched.

"I am not your property, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione pushed him away roughly. When he grabbed her she was brought back to McLaggen's attack all over again. She took a deep breath to quell the panic attack she felt rising in her chest.

"Oh, yes, you are! I've wanted you since fourth year. I'm sick and tired of waiting around for you to see that we're meant to be together. You will be with me!" Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she started to cry. Ron forced his lips on hers roughly. Hermione then started pounding on his chest with her fists, trying to fight him off.

Suddenly the portrait swung open and Severus stalked towards the two Gryffindors. Dumbledore walking close behind. Hermione had forgotten about the bond, how it allowed Severus to sense when she was in danger or afraid. Hermione slumped in relief. Ron let go of her quickly, cowering in fear when he saw the angry professor walking towards him. Murder in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Severus roared at a shaking Ron.

Severus turned to look at Hermione. His eyes softened when he saw fear in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. Walking over to her he held her tightly, rocking her from side to side. Soon, her cries were turned to sniffles. Peering down to look her in the eyes, he spoke.

"What happened, love?" Severus asked softly. Hearing this, Ron's anger returned.

"What happened is I saw Hermione going to your rooms! Then I saw you touching her! What the fuck were you doing with my girl, you greasy git?!" Severus was ready to kill the prat.

"Fifty points for your foul language, Mr. Weasley and another fifty for insulting your professor!"

"I don't care! What were you doing with her?!"

"MR. WEASLEY" Dumbledore's normally soft voice boomed and everyone turned to look at him. "No matter what you think is going on, you have no business putting your hands on another person, especially a woman! I know you were raised better than that! Rest assured, that your parents will be notified about your appalling behavior!" Ron paled at this, but his face contorted with anger once again.

"He's a pervert! Are you just going to let him go around molesting her?!" Ron pointed a finger at Severus.

"That is quite enough out of you, Mr. Weasley. You haven't done enough to be expelled, but your punishment will be severe. However, if you do not hold your tongue, you will find your time at Hogwarts coming to an end" Dumbledore said with a forced calm. "Let's go to my office. I'm sure your parents will not be happy at being summoned at this hour, but this cannot wait. I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Weasley."

If looks could kill, Hermione was sure she would drop dead where she stood. Ron looked at her so coldly, she didn't even recognize him. Cringing, Hermione hid behind Severus' billowing robes. Turning abruptly, Ron stomped after the Headmaster. A mixture of anger and fear. Molly Weasley's temper was rather famous.

Severus turned to her as soon as the portrait swung shut once again. Cupping her cheek, Severus asked softly, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Unable to speak, Hermione just shook her head. A sob escaped her lips and Severus' arms, once again, wrapped around her. He just held her, trying to comfort her as best he could. Finally, she spoke through her tears.

"H-he followed us. He saw me in your quarters with the Marauder's M-Map. He must h-have seen us, because he s-said he saw you t-touching me." Hermione explained in a broken voice. Severus closed his eyes, annoyed at his carelessness.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have been more careful. If I had, this never would have happened" Severus said sadly.

Ignoring his apology, Hermione continued. "He s-started yelling at m-me as soon as I c-came in. H-he was so angry! H-he grabbed me and screamed a-at me! I w-was so s-scared and a-all I could think about was that night w-with McLaggen! H-he told me that I w-was his and th-that I w-was going to b-be with him!"

Hermione fell into another round of sobs and Severus just held her tighter. He whispered words of comfort in her ear as he continued to rock her from side to side. He was angry. Angry at himself for being careless and letting them be seen. Angry at Ronald for upsetting his love. Angry that the little Weasel felt like he had some sort of rights to her. Severus would die before he let that little prat take his witch. Most of all, he was angry that the ginger menace had taken Hermione back to that night. Forcing her to relive her worst fear.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry for being so careless. I'm sorry I couldn't keep him from upsetting you. I got here as soon as I felt that you were in danger" Severus whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "Severus, you didn't do this to me. You came, that is what matters. I thought you would be angry with me when you saw him kissing me." Hermione averted her gaze to the floor in shame. Severus stared at her in disbelief. Pulling her chin up with his finger, Severus looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, listen to me. I am not angry with you. I know that he forced that kiss on you. I know you did not want it. I know that you love me." Severus then kissed her nose, then bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

"What are we going to do, Severus? Ron knows about us now?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I do not know, love. I'm sure the Headmaster will figure something out. I just wish I could be there to see Molly's reaction when she hears about this." Severus smirked evilly. Despite her shaken state, Hermione couldn't help but return it.

"It serves him right. The bloody prat" Hermione muttered darkly.

"He deserves her ire and much more for what he did to you." Severus hugged her tightly. "Let's get you to bed. You've had a rough evening."

Casting a silencing spell so as not to wake the other occupants, Severus walked Hermione to her dormitory. Hermione went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas, coming back a few minutes later. She got into bed and Severus tucked her in like a child. Kissing her forehead and whispering goodnight, he turned to walk out. Hermione grabbed his hand quickly and he stopped, turning around.

"Will you stay? Just until I fall asleep...please?" Hermione asked barely above a whisper.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you still have the potion I gave you?" Hermione nodded and pointed to the bathroom where she had left her clothes. Severus walked in, retrieving the vile from the pocket of her trousers. "Here, take this. You need a good night's rest." Hermione took it without question.

"I love you, Sev-rus" Hermione slurred as she drifted off.

"I love you, too, Hermione" Severus said as he stroked her cheek.

Severus had promised to stay just until Hermione fell asleep, but he couldn't bear to leave her side. Sitting next to her on her bed, he gently held her hand in his. Severus ended up watching her for half the night before he decided he needed to go back to his quarters and got into bed.

"I hope you can fix this, Albus" Severus muttered. Rolling over, Severus drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: **Of course it was Ron! Plenty of you guessed that already, but who else could it be? After all, he's very good at causing drama!


	24. Chapter 24

**Please Read & Review**

**A/N: **There is not Hermione or Severus in this chapter, but there is plenty of Weasley-filled drama!

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, Ronald Weasley shaking in the seat across from him. They were awaiting the arrival of Ron's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly had been less than thrilled that they were being dragged out of bed this late. Ten minutes after Dumbledore had called them by floo, the couple came through in a flash of green. Molly's feet had barely had the chance to set foot on the carpet before she started in on her son.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," screeched the Weasley matriarch. "What have you done to drag us out of bed at this hour?!" Ron slouched in his seat, as if he would become invisible.

"Molly, Arthur," Dumbledore addressed them. "Thank you so much for coming so quickly. I apologize for the late hour but I'm afraid this could not wait."

"That is quite alright, Albus" Arthur said as he shook the Headmaster's hand. Dumbledore offered them each a seat, then he began.

"First of all, there is something I need to explain to you. This may be difficult to understand and accept. However, what I am about to tell you is true and nothing can be done to change it." Dumbledore looked at them waiting for them to acknowledge that they understood. The Weasley's, even Ron, all looked at him curiously. "Hermione Granger and Severus Snape...are soul mates."

Dumbledore held his breath waiting for the outrage that he was sure would follow. He was rather surprised when Molly, who he knew Hermione saw as a daughter and had hopes that she and Ron would get together, remained calm. Ron, however, was another story. The boy turned an unnatural shade of red, his fists balled at his sides. They were so tight that his knuckles had begun to turn white. Knocking over his chair, he stood abruptly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN?! THEY CAN'T BE SOUL MATES! THAT GIT IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FATHER" Ron bellowed, a look of disgust on his face. His chest was heaving, his nostrils flaring.

"Ronald Weasley, sit your arse down right now! How dare you speak like that to the Headmaster" Molly admonished her son. "I apologize for my son's behavior, Albus. Although, I must admit, I am rather shocked."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it is true. Miss Granger and Professor Snape are, in fact, soul mates. I was informed of this when Miss Granger first came to Hogwarts. It is documented in the Department Of Marriage at the Ministry of Magic" explained Dumbledore.

"Oh my, soul mates are quite rare. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Arthur cut in.

"There can be no doubt that they are soul mates. Part of the bond has already taken hold. They can hear each other's thoughts and can feel when the other is in danger as well as sense their location. Severus has already experienced this with Miss Granger twice. The second time," Dumbledore turned a stern glare towards Ron, "being tonight, in the Gryffindor common room."

"What happened?" Arthur asked, noticing the look the Headmaster gave his son.

"It seems that your son took it upon himself to spy on Miss Granger. He took a map from Mr. Potter's possession that can locate anyone in the castle. He used it to figure out where Miss Granger had been going off to a few times a week. He figured out that she was in Professor Snape's quarters," Molly gave a slight look of disapproval. "Do not fret, Molly. They are having "date nights" as it were. These meetings are with my knowledge and consent. They are simply spending time together, getting to know each other. Nothing untoward is happening, and if anything did happen, I have my ways of knowing." Molly seemed satisfied, so Dumbledore continued. "Apparently, Ronald followed Miss Granger there and waited in an alcove until she exited Professor Snape's quarters. He then went back to Gryffindor tower, and when Hermione returned, he accosted her. He yelled at her, put his hands on her and forced a kiss on her. He then told her that she belonged to him, as if she were a possession. Miss Granger was so distraught that she had been crying and the bond reached out to Severus, sensing her fear. The two of us arrived to see this for ourselves. Ronald then proceeded to insult and disrespect his professor."

Molly Weasley was a kind woman. She was also stern when needed. She had, after all, raised seven children. However, hearing that her son had treated Hermione this way, his own friend, someone they all saw as family, was too much. Whipping around to face her son, who was still in shock at the news that the girl he loved was destined for the greasy bat of the dungeons. Before anyone could say anything, Molly struck her son across his face. Holding his cheek, Ron looked at his mother in shock.

"Ronald Weasley," she said in an eerily calm voice. "I am ashamed to call you my son right now! How DARE you do something like this! Your father and I raised you better than this. A person is not something to be owned and you cannot force someone to love you. You also know better than to disrespect your elders. You WILL be apologizing to both Hermione and Professor Snape." Ron started to protest his refusal, but his mouth swiftly shut at the stern glare from both his mother and father.

"What is his punishment, Headmaster? I do hope it is fitting. He needs to learn his lesson" said Arthur. Ron gaped at his father as if he had been betrayed.

"Oh, there will be punishment and it will be severe. You are lucky I am not expelling you, Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said sternly. "However, you very well may wish I had once your punishment is over." Ron started fidgeting nervously. "You will spend three months in detention with Mr. Filch. You will help him with his caretaker duties around the castle, no matter what time of day or night he may need you." Ron blanched at the thought of the creepy, old caretaker. "During these three months, you will also help Professor Hagrid, whenever he should have need of your assistance, with his duties as gamekeeper. You will have no free periods anymore, as during these allotted times, you will report to Mr. Filch and Professor Hagrid alternately to assist them. In addition, you are hereby banned from quidditch for the rest of the season." Dumbledore held up his hand when Ron started to argue. "Lastly, you are also prohibited from the privilege of Hogsmeade weekends, as this time will also be used to assist around the castle." Ron just stared at the Headmaster in disbelief. Filch and Hagrid he could handle. Hell, it would be hard, but he could even deal with having to apologize to Hermione and that git. What he couldn't handle was losing his spot on the quidditch team. He couldn't believe this. Dumbledore was siding with that creep and he hadn't done anything wrong!

"So Snape can go around molesting underage students but I'm the one who gets punished?!" Ron yelled angrily.

"That is quite enough out of you, young man," Arthur said with forced calmness. "What you have done is despicable and you deserve all of that and more, quite frankly." Ron wisely shut his mouth, glaring at the wall behind the Headmaster.

"Headmaster" Molly questioned. At his expectant expression, she continued. "You said this was the second time Hermione used the bond to call for Severus when she was in danger. What was the first?" Dumbledore's expression went grave.

"I am afraid, Molly, that you will have to ask Miss Granger. If she wants to tell you that is fine, but it is not for me to tell. I hope you will understand" Dumbledore said seriously.

"Of course, Albus," Molly answered. Although, she looked extremely concerned. Ushering the Weasley's to the floo, Albus bid them goodnight, but not before Molly gave another stern warning to her son.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go get some sleep. You are to report to Professor Hagrid in the morning at five o'clock. Am I understood?"

"Five o'clock?!" Ron screeched. At the Headmaster's challenging eyebrow, he clamped his mouth shut. "Yes, sir," Ron said miserably. He grumbled all the way to Gryffindor tower, vaguely wondering what else had happened to Hermione. Ron reached his dormitory and got into bed.

"Whatever it was, she probably deserved it" Ron muttered darkly to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **200 reviews already?! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you all like the story! :)

Also, please forgive me for only updating once today. It has been super busy and I haven't been home much. Even though you only get one chapter today, I hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: **This chapter is where major differences start to happen from the books. My story is NOT based on canon and pretty much ignores Deathly Hallows and majorly tweaks things that happen in Half-Blood Prince. Please do not flame me or complain about it. This is, after all, fanfiction, and it is my right to change it up as I see fit for my story!

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione was losing her mind. Once again, they were all back together at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The reason for their cramped living arrangements: the final stages of the Second Wizarding War had officially begun. Between herself, Harry, all of the Weasley's, and all of the other Order members, they were lucky to breathe their own air. As if there weren't enough people, the Order had gained three new members. As unbelievable as it was to hear, the Malfoy's had now joined their cause.

No one really knew if they could trust that the Malfoy's were sincere. Hermione wasn't so sure about Lucius anyway. However, when Voldemort entrusted Draco with the task of murdering the Headmaster, his mother, Narcissa, couldn't take it anymore. Hermione still assumed Lucius believed in the Dark Lord's cause, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice his son's soul to achieve their goals. Hermione was surprised when Draco reached out to her first. He had apologized, quite sincerely, for all the problems he had caused her. He told her he was sorry for all the times he had called her a Mudblood. It was difficult for her at first, but eventually Hermione accepted his apology, as well as his friendship. She came to the realization that Draco didn't really believe in all that pure-blood nonsense. He was more a victim of circumstance. Draco had even made amends with Harry. Harry had been the most outspoken about his doubts about the Malfoy's sincerity. However, he had been mollified when they had voluntarily taken Veritaserum to prove their loyalty. Then, there was Ron...

Hermione was not comfortable with Ron's close proximity at all. Severus was even less thrilled about it than she was. However, there was no way to avoid it. So, given the circumstances, Ron had been ordered to stay away from Hermione unless there was a third party present at all times and there were wards barring him passage into her room. Then, there was the bond, of course. With all of these things in place, she was a lot more comfortable, but it still wasn't ideal. Not much had changed between the two. Ron was still a prat. He had been ordered to keep his mouth shut about the bond between Severus and herself, but still shot his mouth off to her every chance he got. Ron even ran his mouth to Severus if he was feeling particularly brave.

Hermione had recently divulged the events of the Slug Club Christmas party to Mrs. Weasley. The motherly woman had come to her and told her what had happened in Dumbledore's office the night Ron had accosted her. Mrs. Weasley had been outraged to learn about McLaggen when she asked about the bond and the reason it had called to Severus the first time. Hermione had not planned on telling anyone else what had happened, but she couldn't hold it in. After all, she didn't have her own mother to confide in at the moment.

Hermione had gone home at the end of term in June. She had only been home for two weeks when Death Eaters had started attacking and killing families of Muggleborn witches and wizards. Hermione had been extremely torn, but came to a very difficult decision. After packing everything she would need, Hermione obliviate her parents, making arrangements for them to think they were planning a vacation to Australia. Directly afterwards, she made her way to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. After telling Dumbledore what had happened, he insisted that the Order members would be safer there, together. So here they were, huddled together under one roof.

It had been two months since Hermione had arrived at Grimmauld Place. She was currently sitting in the library, filling her brain with as many books as she could from the vast selection. Hermione was so absorbed in the tome she held in front of her face that she didn't hear the door open. She protested when she felt the book being pulled out of her hands. Ready to give them a piece of her mind, Hermione looked up, eyes narrowed. They softened immediately when she saw the black eyes of one Severus Snape. He smirked down at her.

Severus POV

"Hello, love," Severus whispered. He chuckled as she launched herself into his arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Hello, Severus" Hermione whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

"As I have missed you, my dear," Severus replied. Pulling back, he pushed her hair back behind her ear. Cupping her face, he leaned down and kissed her nose, moving on to kiss her forehead, then both her cheeks. Taking one last time to memorize her face, he dipped his head and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Severus had not seen Hermione for the better part of a month. For the first month of summer break, they had all been living together there at Grimmauld. Much to Severus' displeasure. However, after that month, he had gone off with Potter on Dumbledore's "request". In other words, he had no choice.

They had spent the last month hunting horcruxes. The first one had, of course, been dealt with in Harry's second year, when he stabbed Tom Riddle's diary. The second one, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, had been destroyed by Dumbledore a few months ago. During their hunt, Severus and Harry had managed to find and destroy two more. A locket that had originally belonged to Salazar Slytherin, which they had the misfortune of finding out was in the possession of that cow, Delores Umbridge. In addition, they had found Helga Hufflepuff's cup in a vault at Hogwarts. That had not been an easy feat.

Severus knew they still needed to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. They hadn't quite figured out how they would get to it, as it was hidden somewhere in the Room of Requirement inside the school. Hogwarts was no longer the home Severus knew. Death Eaters had taken over there as well as the ministry. Because of this, Hermione and the rest of the school age members of the order would not be returning at the start of term. Severus would be returning, but instead of taking up his previous post as Defense professor, Voldemort had given him the "honor" of becoming Hogwarts Headmaster. Since Severus was still posing as a Death Eater, he could easily walk in, but he wouldn't even know where to begin. Severus needed Harry. With his mysterious connection to the Dark Lord, Harry could sense the horcruxes when they were near him.

"How are you, Hermione? Has Mr. Weasley given you any problems?" Severus' eyes hardened at the thought of the red-headed weasel.

"Nothing more than his usual childish comments. I can handle that, Severus. No need to worry" Hermione gave him a small smile as she touched his cheek. Severus closed his eyes at the contact. Unable to contain himself, he bent down, once again capturing her lips in a more heated kiss. After getting lost in each other for several minutes, they came up for air. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other, desire burning in their eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. This past month has been miserable without you" Severus said, resting his forehead against her own. "All I could do was dream about being back here with you and holding you in my arms." His arms tightened around her waist even more.

Hermione smiled, tangling her hands in his hair. "It has been torture being apart from you for so long. Trapped in this house, unable to go anywhere. I'm just so glad you're here, standing in front of me. I'm afraid if I let you go, you'll disappear." Severus smiled warmly at his witch. "I love you so much, Sev-"

"What the hell?!" Two voices shouted simultaneously.

Pulling apart and turning around slowly, Severus and Hermione found two very confused wizards standing in the doorway.

Sighing heavily, Severus muttered to himself. "Well, fuck..."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Thank you all for your sweet reviews. They really mean a lot to me! A special thanks to SevyRemySiri. That was one of the sweetest reviews I've received so far, thank you!

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione stood in the middle of the library at Number Twelve Grimmauld place, panicking. She and Severus were found out. A simple spell could have kept this from happening, but they were so happy to see each other after so long, they didn't even think about it. So, here she was, inches from Severus, afraid of the explosion that was sure to come any second now.

Hermione had been wrapped up in Severus' arms, oblivious to the outside world. Suddenly, their moment had been interrupted by two shocked voices at the door. Hermione had turned around to stare into the green eyes of none other than Harry Potter and the steel gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. There was confusion written all over the features of The Boy Who Lived and his face was almost as green as his eyes. Draco, Hermione noticed, had a much different look plastered on his smug face. He looked confused, but an inquisitive smirk was ever-present on his lips. Hermione vaguely registered Severus grabbing her hand and squeezing in reassurance. Prepared to protect her if necessary. Hermione tensed up, preparing for Harry's famous temper to make its appearance. Hermione was surprised when his first reaction was not to yell at her or hex Severus into oblivion.

"Wha-, how, when..." Frustrated that he couldn't speak coherently, Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "What the hell is going on, Hermione?" His emerald eyes peered into hers, as if trying to look into her mind.

"Ha-Harry" Hermione squeaked. "Perhaps you should sit down." Harry slowly did as he was asked and Hermione walked over to the sofa to do the same.

"Hermione? Why did I just see you hugging Professor Snape? And did I hear you telling him you love him?" If possible, Harry's complexion turned even more green.

"Harry, I will tell you what is going on. Just promise me you will stay calm." Hermione looked at him sternly.

Harry nodded, "I promise." His eyes followed Severus intently as he came to sit on Hermione's other side, placing a supportive hand on her knee. Draco was still looking thoroughly entertained as he came to sit in front of them on the floor. Hermione was nervous, but she had to bite back a laugh, noting that Draco looked like an eager child at story time.

"Well, Harry..." Hermione stopped to look at Severus. Squeezing her knee, he gave her a reassuring smile, urging her to just get it over with. "Severus and I, well...we-we're...we're soul mates, Harry." Hermione blew out a breath of nervousness.

"What do you mean, Hermione? He's old enough to be our father and he's our professor. How did this even happen?" Harry pleaded with her to help him understand.

"I know there is a significant age difference, Harry. However, he is technically no longer our professor." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You still didn't tell me how this even happened."

"I told you, Harry. We are soul mates." Hermione was starting to get a headache.

"That's very romantic and all, but don't you think you're a bit young to be claiming him as your soul mate?"

Realizing Harry didn't fully understand, Hermione elaborated. "Harry, I'm not just spouting off romantic sentiments. I mean it. Severus and I are soul mates. As in: a magical bond connects us and it's documented at the Ministry of Magic. We are true soul mates." Hermione's eyes implored him to understand. Harry's eyes grew wide as he fell back against the sofa. Hermione spared a glance at Draco, whose jaw had quite literally hit the floor at this new information.

"Bloody hell" Draco whispered. Then he looked up, smirking, and said, "You realize this makes us practically family?" Hermione's brow furrowed, then she remembered Severus telling her that Draco was his godson. "So, uncle" Draco turned to Severus. "Does this make her my new mother?" Hermione tried not to laugh at the look on Severus' face.

"Draco, watch your cheek," Severus scolded, but there was a hint of mirth in his eyes. Hermione and Draco burst into laughter. She was relieved he had taken the news well.

Realizing Harry had yet to speak, she turned to him. He was still sitting there, staring into space. His jaw was tensed as he tried to make sense of what he had just learned. Putting a hand on his arm, Hermione spoke. "Harry? Harry look at me." Slowly, Harry turned his confused eyes onto her. "Are you alright? Please don't be angry," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm rather surprised that I'm not, but...I'm not angry, Hermione. I'm just shocked. Although, I do have to admit, it makes sense. I mean...yea, he's quite a bit older than us and he was our teacher. But now that I think about it, the two of you have a lot in common." To say that Hermione and Severus were shocked would be an understatement. "Well, it's true. You both like to learn and read. You're both intelligent and you both have a bit of a temper." Harry smirked at their indignant expressions. "See! You've even started to copy his looks!" Harry and Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"So, you mean it? You-You're okay with this? With us?" Hermione asked cautiously. Harry sighed deeply.

"I don't know if I'm OKAY with everything. It's really quite unsettling to see someone you consider a sister wrapped up in the arms of your professor. But, if you're soul mates like you said, nothing can be done to change fate." Harry shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile and Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Harry. I was so afraid of how you would take all of this. Thank you for understanding." Hermione kissed his cheek as she pulled away.

"I just want you to be happy, Hermione. You know that." Harry then turned to Severus. "Sir?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus replied. Hermione placed her hand on top of the one Severus had on her knee.

"I am well aware that you could easily skin me alive, but as Hermione is as good as a sister to me, I have to say this." Harry looked Severus in the eye, holding his stare.

Severus looked annoyed at the boy's dramatic pause. "What is it, Pot-" Hermione squeezed his hand, silently asking him to be nice. Severus softened his tone. "What is it...Harry?" Hermione stroked his hand with her finger, thankful for the figurative olive branch.

Momentarily surprised by the use of his first name, Harry continued. "Like I said, I consider Hermione my sister. I love her very much and I just want to make sure she'll be taken care of. She's important to me, sir. I won't let you or anyone else hurt her." Harry raised a defiant eyebrow, when Severus smirked. However, Severus felt a respect building for the boy in front of him. Not many people would be able to look him in the eye and say what Harry just had. He was also proud of Harry for handling the situation in such a mature way and putting Hermione's happiness ahead of any grudges they may have had in the past.

"I have no desire to hurt her, Harry. I love her and I will do everything in my power to make sure no one else hurts her either." Severus turned to Hermione, cupping her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "At least not anymore," Severus muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She had never told him about McLaggen or Ron. She had a feeling this was where his temper would come in.

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you is very upsetting. However, I must once again have your word that you won't go flying off the handle. I don't want to have to put you in a body bind." Hermione looked at him sternly, letting him know she was serious.

"Al-Alright," Harry agreed but he looked worried. Hermione took a deep, ragged breath and began her story.

"Do you remember when we went to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party last term?" At Harry's nod, Hermione continued. "Well, as you know, I went with Cormac McLaggen. Well, h-he had been drinking, and when we were walking back to Gryffindor tower afterwards..." Severus put a comforting arm around her when he saw her eyes glazing with unshed tears. "He tried to force himself on me. He almost r-raped me, Harry." Hermione had to look away from the rage brewing in his eyes. Tears started pouring down her face and Harry's arms were around her instantly. Severus removed his arm to give the two friends their space. Looking over Harry's shoulder, Hermione noticed that even Draco looked angry.

Harry pulled back and a look of severe anger was set on his face. "I always wondered why he had left Hogwarts so suddenly. We all knew he had been expelled, but no one knew what he had done to get kicked out of school. I could kill him!"

"It's alright, Harry. I'm okay. It's not worth you going to Azkaban. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"You said he almost," Harry cleared his throat, finding the rest of his sentence rather difficult to say. "He almost r-raped you? How did you get away?"

"Well, that was the night I found out about my bond with Severus. He can sense when I'm in danger and could hear my thoughts, begging someone to help me. Next thing I knew, he and Dumbledore were running toward us and he pulled Cormac off of me."

Turning to Severus once again, Harry spoke. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for saving her." Severus was surprised when Harry held out his hand.

Reaching out to shake Harry's hand, Severus replied. "I will always be there to protect her. I promise you that, Harry. I also want to thank you." Severus smirked when Harry's eyes widened slightly. "I want to thank you for the way you handled this news. For accepting us, accepting me."

"You don't have to thank me, professor. I'm just glad Hermione is happy and has someone to care for her. That's all I ask." Harry smiled lightly.

"Always" Severus said sincerely. "Also, as I am no longer your professor, you may call me Severus." Harry's eyes widened once again.

"A-Alright, Sev-Severus" Harry replied, awkwardly stumbling over the name. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yea?" Harry replied.

"There's more..." Hermione said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the apprehension on Hermione's face. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Well, there was another time that Severus used the bond to help me."

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" Hermione was worried about Harry being so close to Ron at this moment.

Hermione sighed, "It was Ron."

"What do you mean? What did Ron do?" Harry's fists were balled at his sides and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Harry calm down. I don't want you're temper getting you into trouble," Hermione lectured him.

"Hermione, what did the weasel do to you?" Draco cut in impatiently.

Hermione spent the next few minutes reiterating the events from four months ago. The more she explained, the whiter Harry's knuckles became and the redder his face turned. By the time she was finished, Draco had stood.

"Shall we go weasel hunting, Potter?" Draco asked, while walking towards the door.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea," Harry spat angrily, getting up to follow Draco out of the library.

"No! You two, get back here! This isn't going to help anything!" Hermione cried, but they were already out the door. Hermione turned her worried gaze on Severus. She thought he looked entirely too happy, considering what was surely about to happen.

"Shit!" Hermione ran out of the library, hoping she could keep the two temperamental wizards from killing an unsuspecting Ronald Weasley.


	27. Chapter 27

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" Hermione yelled after her best friend. "DRACO!" Hermione ran into the sitting room when she saw white blonde hair disappearing around the corner. Severus following close behind her, still smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. By the time Hermione had ran into the room it was already too late.

When Hermione made it around the corner, she was rather worried at the sight she was greeted with. Harry had whipped out his wand, holding it at Ron's throat. The red-headed wizard was cowering in his seat on the sofa, trying to disappear into the cushions. It was then that Hermione realized they had a rather large audience. Ron had been in the middle of a game of Wizards chess with Remus. Sirius had been sitting next to Remus, chatting with Fred and George about their joke shop. Ginny had been lying on the floor, reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler_. Lucius had been sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, reading a book and sipping a brandy. However, everyone's attention had been diverted to a very angry Harry Potter and a shaking Ron Weasley.

"Harry? Why don't you tell me what is the matter?" Remus was the first to speak, always the peacemaker. He slowly got up to stand next to Harry.

"Yea, Ron! Why don't you tell everyone what's the matter?!" Harry shouted in his face. Ron looked genuinely confused.

"Harry? What did I do, mate?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry dug his wand even deeper into Ron's neck. "Don't you dare try the innocent act with me, you prat!"

"Harry? Harry, please, just calm down!" Hermione pleaded, trying to lower his wand arm. Harry turned his gaze on her and his eyes softened, but still refused to let Ron go.

"How can you be okay with this, Hermione?! You're living under the same roof after what he did!" Harry cried indignantly. Ron's features took on a look of understanding, then they morphed into self-righteous anger. He stood up, shoving Harry out of the way.

"You TOLD him?! Dammit, Hermione! I told you I was sorry, you didn't need to go telling everyone our business!" Ron was stalking towards her, nostrils flaring and fists clenched. He stopped immediately when Severus, Harry, and to Lucius' surprise, Draco stepped in front of Hermione at the same time.

Lucius knew his son had made ammends with Hermione, but he was shocked to see him so protective of her. However, that was nothing compared to the sight of his oldest friend. Severus was standing directly in front of the witch, his arms reaching behind him, shielding her from the ginger menace. The look in Severus' eyes said it all. He loved Hermione Granger. Lucius was rather curious as to when this new development came to be. Presently, though, he was thoroughly enjoying the show in front of him. Wondering what the young Weasley had done to turn his own friends against him.

"Yea, she told me. I know everything. How could you, Ron?!" Harry all but screamed at him.

"Told you everything, did she?" Ron grinned menacingly. "I bet she didn't tell you she was sneaking around with that pervert!" Ron yelled, pointing a pale finger at Severus.

"He is NOT a pervert, Ron! You know the truth, you just refuse to accept it, you stubborn git!" Hermione interrupted, having had enough of Ron's childish behavior.

Harry held up a hand when Ron began to shout back. "Yes, Ron. Hermione told me everything. Severus is not a pervert." Ron's eyes narrowed at his best friend's use of the professor's first name. "They are not "sneaking around". They are soul mates." There was a collective gasp from every occupant in the room.

Hermione looked around, registering the reactions of everyone present. The twins looked at each other, eyebrows raised in question. Remus just looked confused, while Sirius looked to be turning a sickly shade of green. Ginny just looked wide-eyed between the two in question. Lucius' movements had frozen, his arm hanging in the air, poised to take another drink from his glass. If she hadn't been so scared of everyone's reaction to the news, she would laugh.

"Severus?" Remus spoke to the wizard standing protectively in front of Hermione. "Is that true?"

"It is," Severus gave him a look as if he were daring the werewolf to object.

"Wait a minute! Mione and Snivellus? Soul mates?!" Sirius looked thoroughly disgusted by this point.

"Don't call him that!" Hermione glared at the animagus. "Yes, we are soul mates. I love him and he loves me."

"Mione, come on. Listen to yourself! This is just insane!" Sirius looked between Hermione and Severus. He kept his glare on Severus. He smirked as he continued, "What would Dumbledore say, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered at his childhood rival.

It was Severus' turn to smirk. Levelling his eyes on the curly haired wizard, he took great joy in the shock on his face when he answered. "Dumbledore knows. In fact, he is the one who informed me of our bond." Sirius fell heavily back onto his seat on the sofa.

"The two of you have a soul bond? Are you sure, Severus?" Lucius asked his friend. He knew how rare this was and couldn't believe his best friend was bonded...with Hermione Granger of all people.

"Yes, Lucius. I was informed of it in Hermione's fourth year."

"You mean to tell me the two of you have been...what? Dating? Since Hermione was only fifteen years old?!" Sirius came back into the conversation.

"Of course not, Sirius! I was not informed of our bond until this past Christmas." Hermione glared at him. Sirius looked relieved at this, but only somewhat.

"Alright, alright! That's enough out of everyone. This is all well and good, but it doesn't answer my question. Harry, why are you acting like you're ready to murder your best friend?" Remus was still confused.

"Care to tell them, Ron? Or shall I?" Harry spat angrily. Ron at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Alright, me it is, then. It seems that a few months back, Ron found out about Severus and Hermione and saw them together. He then accosted her in the Gryffindor common room. He yelled at her, forced her into a kiss and told her she was his in some misplaced sense of ownership." Harry sneered at Ron, who seemed to have found his shoes very interesting at the moment.

"You forced yourself on her?" Lucius asked the young wizard. Even he looked rather shocked at this. This only served to raise the red-head's ire.

"What do you know? You're a filthy Death Eater! Merlin only knows what you've done!" Ron growled at the blonde wizard, chest rising from his rant. Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"I know I have made plenty of mistakes in my time. I am working very hard to correct them. However, of all the things I've done, and I assure you, some of them would give you nightmares for weeks, I have not once put my hands on an unwilling woman." Lucius shot him his famous Malfoy sneer. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Hermione could not believe that of all people, Lucius Malfoy was defending her honor. She was grateful, especially since she had a feeling she would be seeing a lot of the Malfoy's, seeing how close he was to Severus.

"Miss Granger," Lucius turned to her and she watched him carefully. "On behalf of all decent wizards everywhere, I would like to apologize for what this imbecile has done."

"Th-thank you, M-Mr. Malfoy." Hermione stumbled over her words. She giggled as he gave her a formal bow. She was even more surprised when he came forward to kiss her cheek. Then she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Severus is a good man, Miss Granger. He deserves happiness. Please, take good care of him." Lucius pulled back to peer into her eyes and Hermione was shocked at the sincerity she saw on his face.

"I promise, I will take care of him. Always." Hermione replied earnestly. Lucius nodded and swiftly left the room.

"Bloody hell" Sirius whispered, mostly to himself. "I need a drink!" He scratched his head, still trying to sort out this new information, while making his way toward the kitchen.

"Take good care of her, Severus. That's all I ask." Remus held his hand out and Severus shook it.

"I want nothing more than to do just that, Lupin" Severus replied. Lupin then left, presumably to find Sirius.

"Well, that went a lot better than I expected." Hermione said, looking up at Severus and smiling.

"Yes, quite," Severus replied, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Oh, bloody hell! Not in front of me, please!" Ron groaned.

"Oh, shut it, Ron. I think it's romantic!" Ginny finally put in her two knuts. Hermione smiled at her best girlfriend.

"You better not hurt her, Snape." Ginny looked at him, her face quite serious. Severus knew the spunky girl had never truly feared him. Not like her brother had.

"Madam Weasley, it is not my intention to hurt Hermione in any way. I assure you, I love her very much and would do anything to protect her." Severus stated. As annoying as it was that he kept receiving threats against his person, he was glad to know Hermione had such loyal friends. Ginny nodded. Then, after hugging her friend, left the room.

"Well, this is-" Fred started. "-An interesting development," George finished. Both were smirking at Hermione.

"Boys?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" Fred and George answered at the same time.

"Get lost!" Hermione smirked. Laughing and shaking their heads, the twins took their leave.

Hermione turned to look at Ron. He was sitting on the sofa, sulking like a chid. "Ron, we need to talk." Ron looked up at her.

"What do you want?" Ron snapped. He shrunk back when Severus glared at him.

"There is something you need to know. Something that happened to me. Something really bad, that could have really hurt me, if it hadn't been for Severus." Ron blanched, still not used to hearing his first name.

"Hermione, love? Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus asked, cupping her cheek. Hermione leaned into his touch.

"Severus, I have to. He needs to understand everything." Hermione said determinedly. Severus nodded, reaching for her hand in a show of support.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione sighed deeply.

"It's about Cormac McLaggen..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I know I told some of you that I would update yesterday, but please forgive me for not doing so. I wasn't feeling very well, but I'm back. On with the next chapter!

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione sat at the table in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Severus was sitting next to her, holding her hand tightly in a show of support. Harry sat on her other side and Draco sat next to Severus. Ron was sitting across from Hermione, wondering what she was about to tell him.

"What the hell do you want, Hermione?!" Ron said impatiently.

"Watch your tone, Weasley!" Severus said dangerously.

"Sod off, you git! I think I have a right to be a bit angry after you all embarrassed me in front of everyone! Now everyone probably hates me!" Ron was sulking like a petulant child.

"Ronald Weasley, you deserve that and more for what you did to me! How dare you act like you're the victim!" Hermione was fuming.

"Whatever! Just tell me what you want so I can go." Ron crossed his arms, scowling.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. Knowing that stalling wasn't going to make talking about it any easier, Hermione began. "Ron, I need to explain something to you. Something that happened to me around Christmas time. Do you remember how I went to the Slug Club party with Cormac?"

"Yeah" Ron answered, glaring at her but wondering what that git had to do with anything.

"Well...when we were on our way back to Gryffindor tower, h-he tried t-to," Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "He tried to r-rape me." Hermione couldn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek. Ron sat frozen, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, a look of awful realization crossed his features. His face softened as he looked at her.

"That's why you were so scared of me that night," Ron mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, barely above a whisper. "And if it hadn't been for Severus being there to save me, Cormac would have succeeded."

Ron brought his hands up to scrub his face. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm so sorry." Ron looked up at Hermione and she was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Of course I can, Ron. However, you are going to have to accept that you and I are better off as friends. I love Severus and he loves me. You have to accept that we ARE soul mates and nothing can change that. More importantly, I would never want anything to change that." Hermione felt Severus squeeze her hand.

Ron sighed deeply. "I'm not going to lie, this whole thing is really weird for me, but I know you're right," he said, smiling sadly. "I realized we were more like family than anything else. I guess I just couldn't get over the rejection."

Hermione reached across the table to pat his hand. "You'll make a nice girl very happy someday. It just wasn't meant to be that way for us." Ron smiled at her, then turned to Severus.

"Sir" Ron began nervously.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes, Weasley?"

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I just," Ron sighed. "It's just that...seeing you with Hermione that night was rather strange and well...gross. I mean, I just saw you as our teacher and there you were, with Hermione. It was just-"

"I get it, Weasley" Severus said tightly. He was getting rather irritated with the insults, even if that wasn't the boy's intention. He saw Hermione grinning out of the corner of his eye. "Something amusing, witch?" Severus asked, scowling.

"Not at all, Severus." Hermione winked at him, only making Severus' scowl deepen.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean it to come out that way," Ron said sheepishly.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Weasley." Severus rolled his eyes at the red-head's horrid lack of eloquence.

"Sir?" Ron asked.

"What is it now, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, growing tired of the conversation.

"Just...be good to her, yeah?" Ron managed to look Severus in the eye without flinching. Severus would never admit it, but he was impressed that the boy had actually seemed to grow a pair.

Severus gave a curt nod, "I can assure you, I will be."

Ron nodded in return. "I guess that's that then." He stood from his seat at the table and walked around to join the others. Hermione was hesitant, but she gave him a small hug.

"I'm glad to have you back, Ron." Hermione smiled as he gave her a quick squeeze. Letting her go, his gaze shifted to his shoes.

"Me, too, Mione. I'm really sorry." Ron said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Ron. Let's start fresh, yeah?" Hermione suggested. Ron looked up and smiled.

"Sounds good, Mione," Ron agreed.

"So," Ron started. "How exactly does this bond work? You said Professor Snape saved you? How did he know you needed help?" Ron asked, confused. Harry and Draco listened intently, still not understanding the bond completely either.

"Well, the bond allows us to hear each other's thoughts, particularly when we're in danger. We can also sense when the other is in danger or in pain. If we concentrate on each other, we can even figure out where the other person is located," Hermione explained. All three wizards looked speechless. Impressed at this knowledge. For the next several minutes Hermione, and a rather annoyed Severus, answered the curious questions of the three young wizards.

Harry and Draco were still upset about what they had learned Ron had done to Hermione, but they were glad the two friends had made up. Harry was especially relieved he wouldn't be stuck in the middle. He didn't even want to think about the drama that would have started in this cramped house now that practically everyone knew what had happened. Harry was a bit annoyed with himself for not being able to contain his temper, at least until they were somewhere private.

Turning to Harry, Ron spoke. "Harry, are...are we okay?" Ron asked nervously. "Can you forgive me?"

Harry looked at his best friend. "If Hermione can forgive you, it wouldn't be right if I couldn't do the same. What you did was despicable, Ron," Ron grimaced at this, knowing Harry was right. Harry continued, "and it's impossible to forget, but it's not unforgivable." Harry held out his hand. Relieved, Ron shook his hand, glad to have his friends back.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short. I'm feeling better, but not 100% but I might write more this evening. Also, I know some of you wanted Ron to stay mean, or at least longer, but this is just the way it ended up. I like stories where Ron is a jerk, but I prefer them where he eventually learns his lesson and everyone goes back to normal. I hope you all liked the chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I apologize profusely for taking such a long time to update. I throw myself at your feet and beg your forgiveness! It seems my muse had left me for a while and I didn't know where to go next with this story. Sometimes you have to walk away for a while. I'm back now, so hopefully, you'll be too happy there's a new chapter and forget you want to kill me! Here we go!

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

It had been several months since the members of the order had been forced to live together at Grimmauld. Severus' patience was wearing thin. Living in a house full of adolescents was less than ideal. However, it was worth it to see her beautiful face every day.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. After months of planning, the time for battle was drawing near. He was sure to always put on a brave face for Hermione. Careful not to voice his fears. Fears that he would not come out alive loomed over him. If this had happened a few years ago, he would have gladly welcomed death. Everything was different now. Now, he had something...someone...to live for.

Despite his worries of the wars outcome, Severus had plans for the future. Plans with Hermione, should he survive. Merlin, he hoped he survived. It was rare that he allowed his mind to wander with optimism. Having too much hope was dangerous. Severus often thought of what it would be like to ensure that Hermione was his forever. For her to take his name. For her belly to be swollen with the proof of their love for one another. Severus sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against his usual chair in the library. It wouldn't do to get emotional right now. He needed to stay focused. It was then that Dumbledore opened the door. The look on his face said it all. It was time.

Hermione POV

Hermione sat between Severus and Harry in the kitchen. Dumbledore had called an emergency Order meeting. She knew what he was about to tell them, but she was far from prepared to hear it. Her stomach felt like it had dropped down to her feet when he confirmed her assumptions. She tried to quell the shaking fear she felt rising in the pit of her stomach. Severus must have sensed her unease, because she felt him slide his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Her eyes, full of fear, looked up to find his black pools staring back. Squeezing her hand in reassurance, he looked away, bringing his attention back to the meeting.

After the meeting, Hermione found herself alone in her room. Dumbledore had asked to speak to Severus after the meeting. So, she decided to lay down and clear her head until he was done. All Hermione wanted was to be wrapped up in Severus' arms. She always felt safe there. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"It's open," Hermione called softly. She smiled when Severus walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you alright, love?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Alright as I'm going to be, I suppose."

Severus came and sat next to her, pulling her close to him. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent, which always seemed to calm her nerves.

"Severus?" Hermione could hear the nervousness seeping into her voice.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Severus asked, concerned. She knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Well, I..." Hermione chewed nervously on her bottom lip, unable to look him in the eye. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

Severus put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Please, Hermione, don't ever be afraid to tell me when something is bothering you." Taking a deep breath, Hermione finally found the nerve to say what was on her mind.

"Well...I'm just realizing that by this time tomorrow, I might not even be here, and-" Severus put his finger to her lips before she could go any further.

"You mustn't think that way, love. You must believe that you will make it through this. I have to believe it." He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I want to live to see the end of this war as well, but it would be pointless without you."

Leaning into Severus' touch, Hermione closed her eyes. "I'm trying, but it wouldn't be like me to not think realistically. I can't help it."

"I suppose you're right," Severus said with a sad smile.

"I am worried about the outcome, but I wanted to say something else." Hermione took a ragged breath. Severus nodded for her to continue. "I am not naive. I know this could all end tomorrow. If I die tomorrow, I want to at least die knowing that I was totally and completely yours."

Severus' breath caught in his throat and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. It had been well over a year since her incident with McClaggen but he wanted her to be sure. Hermione, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Hermione looked him in the eye and his mouth went dry. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Hermione laid back, inviting him to join her. "Make love to me, Severus."

**A/N: **I know, it's an evil cliffy, but I just couldn't help myself! It's about time, eh? ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I know the last chapter was short, but after four months, I had to ease myself back into the story. Please understand! However, I hope this chapter will make up for it!

**Warning: **This chapter contains lemons...finally! You have been warned!

**Please Read & Review!**

It wasn't often that Severus Snape felt nervous. This moment, however, found him shaking with nerves. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to cast a spell, preventing their housemates from hearing their lovemaking. Slowly, he crawled back until they lay side by side. She reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt, but his hand stilled her movements.

Severus brought his hand up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't want this to be rushed, Hermione. This is your first time. Our first time together. I want to take my time with you."

Blushing at her eagerness, Hermione bit her lip, a shy smile playing across her lips. That was Severus' undoing. Tangling his hand in her hair, he leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. His other hand was absently drawing circles on her thigh. He kissed her harder when she moaned into the kiss.

Pushing her to lay on her back, Severus leaned above her. Propping himself up on his elbow, he draped one leg over hers. He took a moment to simply take in her beauty.

Her wild mane looked beautiful, sprawled across her pillow. Her whiskey-colored eyes, dark with desire. Her full lips, swollen from his kisses. Her face, painted with a light blush that traveled all the way down her neck, just above her breasts. Severus could not help but notice how enticing her breasts looked at that moment. Her chest heaving from the exertion of their passion. Her silky legs seemed to go on for miles. Every part of her was perfection in his eyes.

Severus brought his gaze back to her face. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Hermione?" She shook her head, caught off guard at the sencerity she saw in his eyes. Severus would have laughed at how innocent she looked in that moment. However, he had other things in mind.

Severus bent down to kiss her forehead. "You are," he kissed her nose, "so," he kissed her cheek, "incredibly," her other cheek, "breathtaking." Finally, he brought his lips back to hers. He kissed her soundly, hoping to convey in that kiss just how beautiful he thought she was.

It was Severus' turn to moan when Hermione buried her hands in his hair. Pulling him as close to her as she could, until his body covered hers completely. Severus had to exercise his famous self-control when he felt her heat against him. His cock twitched, aching to bury himself inside her.

Severus moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. She was intoxicating. His lips continued to travel lower, until he reached the top button of her shirt.

Sitting up and straddling her, Severus began to unbutton Hermione's shirt. He was going at an excrutiatingly slow pace, but he knew the longer he made this last, the better it would feel when he was finally deep inside her.

With every button undone, a new patch of skin was revealed. Severus made sure to lavish every part of her with his mouth. Kissing his way down to her belly button. He smiled against her skin when she giggled.

Severus hooked his thumbs under each side of her skirt. Looking up, he silently asked for permission. His heart sped up a little more at her nod.

Slowly, Severus pulled her skirt down her legs. He kissed his way down right leg and moved to give the same attention to the other. Picking up her foot, he kissed it, slowly tracing his tongue up the entire length of her left leg. He took the time to kiss and suck on her inner thigh, pleased at the quiet mewl that escaped her lips.

Severus could smell Hermione's arrousal and it was making his head spin. It was then that he noticed she was clad in black lace panties. His breath hitched at the sight. He kissed her, taking pleasure in the fact that before that moment, it had been completely untouched. Hermione instinctively bucked her hips.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to take much more of his torture, Severus slowly slid her panties down her legs, throwing them unceremoniously across the room. Severus laved her inner thighs with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Hermione cried out, her hips bucking, in search of the friction needed to quell the feelings building slowly inside her.

Severus lay on his stomach, between Hermione's legs. Hooking his arms around her thighs, he held her in place. Slowly, he bent his head until he was mere inches from her heat. His tongue darted out to taste her and he was rewarded with a loud moan. Severus loved the taste of her on his tongue and licked the entire length of her slit. Stopping, he looked up to gauge her reaction.

A loud groan escaped Hermione's lips. When he did not continue, she looked down at him and huffed at the grin she saw on his face. "Severus, please! Stop torturing me!"

"As you wish, my love." Severus was only too happy to oblige. Once again bowing his head, he didn't stop until he brought her to completion.

Moving to lay beside her, Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione. He just took the moment to watch her. Her chest was heaving, and her eyes were closed. Severus watched her as she took in the experience of her first orgasm.

"Severus, that was amazing. I never knew I could feel like this." She smiled up at him, stroking his cheek. He dipped his head to kiss her and she moaned, tasting herself on his lips. Pulling away, she grinned. "Shall I return the favor?"

"As much as I would love that, it will have to wait for another time. I need to feel you, my love. I don't think I can wait much longer."

Hermione reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. This time, Severus made no move to stop her. When his shirt was unbuttoned, Hermione noticed the pattern of scars that marred his pale skin. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She bent her head to kiss every single scar. Hoping he knew she thought they were beautiful. All of him was beautiful.

Severus felt her unzip his trousers. He almost stopped breathing when he felt her reach inside them. Nervous and unsure, she cradled his cock in her hand. His breath quickened and he groaned loudly when she squeezed him.

Fumbling with his trousers, he finally got them off, along with his shirt. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the size of his manhood.

"I'm not sure you'll fit" she exclaimed.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. "I assure you, love, it will. Trust me."

Hermione's shirt soon found itself on the floor. She reached behind her back to undo her bra, only to be stopped.

"Let me" Severus said, reaching behind her. He was in awe of her beauty. Pulling her back down, Severus lay on top of her once again. This time, they were skin to skin. Nothing was between them and it was almost too much for either of them.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Severus looked into her eyes. "Hermione, you can still say no. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure, Severus. I want you and I want to give you all of me. Please, make love to me. I can't wait any longer."

Laying his hand on her womb, Severus cast a contraceptive charm. Bracing himself with one hand on the bed, he pushed the head of his cock into her entrance. Hermione squirmed at the strange feeling. "This will hurt a little." Severus looked at her apologetically.

"It's alright. Please, Severus, take it. It's yours." Severus couldn't hold himself back after those words. In one swift move, he pushed himself fully inside her, taking her virginity. Hermione let out a small shriek of pain.

Severus kissed away the single tear that fell down her cheek. Hating that he had to hurt her. "I'm sorry, love. Just tell me when you're ready."

After a couple of minutes, the pain subsided to a dull ache. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around Severus. She nodded, letting him know she was ready.

Propping himself up on his forearms, Severus began to move slowly. She was so tight and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to come then and there.

Severus bent down to suck and bite Hermione's nipples, being sure to show them equal attention. Her pussy tightening around him as he did so.

Several minutes later, Hermione thought she would burst if he kept up his maddeningly slow pace. Digging her heels into his buttocks, she wordlessly told him she needed more.

Severus began thrusting harder and faster. He let out a series of moans, feeling her pussy getting tighter and tighter around his cock. He knew she was close to orgasm.

Severus lifted her leg over his shoulder. Hitting her sweet spot over and over. Hermione was babbling incoherently. Severus could only make out his name, but Merlin, did it sound wonderful coming from her lips. Bending his head, he nipped at the pulse point at her neck.

"Oh, Severus! I'm coming!" It was then that Hermione let go. She came, his name flowing from her lips over and over. Her back arching, her breasts pressing against his chest. Feeling Hermione's pussy tighten and pulse around his cock was his undoing. He came with a yell, filling her with his seed.

Exhausted, Severus collapsed on top of her. Hermione's arms wrapped around him, absentmindedly tracing the trail of scars on his back with her fingers. After a few minutes, he untangled himself and lay beside her. Opening his arm to her, she readily accepted the invitation. Laying together, neither one said a word for several minutes. It was enough to just watch each other.

Severus was the first to break the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit sore. Otherwise, I'm feeling quite wonderful." Hermione smiled, biting her lip.

Severus smiled back, but he had to ask. "No regrets?"

"None whatsoever. I love you, Severus." Hermione stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"As I love you, Hermione. More than you could possibly imagine." Leaning down, Severus kissed her sweetly. He smiled when she couldn't hold back a yawn. "Sleep, love. You'll need your strength."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "G'night, Sev'rus."

Kissing her forehead, Severus smiled. He watched her for several more minutes until he, too, felt himself drifting.

Already asleep, Hermione didn't hear Severus' whispered prayer.

"Merlin, please...let us survive this. Don't give me this happiness, just to take it away.."

**A/N: **Whew! My first sex scene...I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations and was worth the wait! Finally, after 30 chapters, you got your lemons! ;)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Please forgive the delay of this chapter. I know I told some of you I would update a few days ago, but I came down with a nasty case of the flu. I'm feeling better now, so here we go!

**Please Read & Review!**

It was time. Everything they had prepared for was coming to fruition. This was quite different from practice duels and classroom lessons or drawing up plans at Order headquarters. The atmosphere at Hogwarts was somber and quiet.

Thanks to Severus, Lucius and Draco, the Order was one step ahead of Voldemort. He was attacking tonight. The Order members were able to prepare the castle for battle. The students that were old enough to decide for themselves had opted to stay and fight. As well as every member of the staff.

Hermione stared out a window, watching in awe. The older, more powerful Order members had worked together to create a giant shield around the school. It wouldn't keep the Death Eaters out forever, but it would hold them off for a while. Hermione let herself get lost in thought. She thought of her parents. Thankful they were safe and sound in Australia.

Hermione thought of the possibility that she might never see her parents again. She thought about her friends who were there, ready to fight right along with her. Would they have the opportunity to become adults, get married and have children? Would Hogwarts still be here for their children, should they have them? She couldn't help but imagine a little girl with raven hair, wild curls falling in her face and piercing black eyes. A little boy with mousey brown hair, whiskey colored eyes and a freckled nose. Unbidden, a tear fell down her cheek.

Hermione jumped when she felt a hand on her cheek, gently wiping her tears. She looked up to see Severus looking down at her intently. No words were spoken as Severus gathered her in his arms. Hermione cried into his chest until there were no more tears. Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled herself together. It wouldn't do to lose focus right now.

Hermione and Severus crossed to the other side of the Great Hall. Everyone was scattered throughout the vast room. Some were just sitting quietly, too nervous to even speak. Some of the adults were talking amongst each other, making last minute plans.

It was an hour later when reality began to slowly break through their stronghold. Death Eaters were surrounding the perimeter of the castle. They had begun their attack, weakening the protective shield, little by little. After several rounds of attacks, a loud boom echoed throughout the Great Hall. Severus reached for Hermione's hand, knowing he would have to leave her soon.

Severus, as well as the Malfoys, would have to take their place next to the Dark Lord, lest they be discovered. It was killing him to not be able to watch over Hermione. He knew he was leaving her in the capable hands of the Order, but he could hardly bear to leave her. Yet, knowing he had no other choice, he gave her one last kiss. Most of the occupants of the room had stopped to stare in shock, wondering why their fearsome professor was kissing anyone, let alone Hermione Granger. Ignoring the stares and whispers, he left the Great Hall. Making eye contact with the woman he loved for what could very well be the last time, he heard her voice echo in his mind.

_Come back to me, Severus. _Even her voice in his head sounded strangled with tears and he wanted nothing more than to turn back and gather her in his arms.

_I will do everything in my power to come back to you, Hermione. I love you. _Severus gave her a sad smile, slipping out of the room.

_As I love you, Severus._ Hermione closed her eyes and sent up one last prayer, pleading to any deity that would listen, to allow them to make it through this.

**A/N: **I know it's short but don't worry. There will be another chapter posted tonight, I promise!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **There will be some familiar situations/lines in this chapter. Some of J.K.'s genius just shouldn't be messed with! ;)

**Please Read & Review!**

Hermione POV

Hermione stood in the middle of the Great Hall. It was complete and utter chaos. She had just managed to fight off the Carrows. Trying to catch her breath, Hermione took in her surroundings. She noticed that Ginny was currently in the middle of a duel with Dolohov.

Hermione couldn't help but go back to that day in the Department of Mysteries in her fifth year. She absentmindedly rubbed the scar that went across her chest. Seeing him gaining the upper hand against her friend, she felt anger bubbling up inside her. Hermione pointed her want at Dolohov and stunned him. Receiving a grateful smile from Ginny.

The moment of relief was short-lived, however. As Ginny and Hermione turned around, they came face to face with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione cringed when the crazed woman's maniacal laughter rang throughout the hall. Bellatrix smiled cruelly, circling them like a lion hunting its prey. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped in front of Ginny. She knew she was stronger when it came to duelling. Bellatrix cackled when she saw this.

"Oh, the little Mudblood wants to play!" Bellatrix mocked. "I think I'd enjoy killing your little friend in front of you!" She smiled, showing her rotting teeth. Before Hermione could react, she had Ginny in a full body bind. However, she didn't go for Ginny. A second later, Hermione was stunned. Bellatrix was above her, holding a knife to her throat. "Time to put you in your place, Mudblood!"

Hermione screamed in agony. The searing pain in her arm was unbearable. It felt like her body was on fire. Bellatrix squeeled with twisted joy as she admired her handiwork. She got up, leaving Hermione sobbing on the floor. Catching sight of Ginny, still lying on the floor, she flashed a twisted smile at her next victim. However, her smile faded as quickly as it had come.

Hermione turned to see Molly Weasley. She had never seen such rage in the motherly womans eyes before. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Never in the years she had known the Weasley matriarch had she ever heard such language. She would have laughed if she weren't in so much pain. Hermione eventually managed to sit up and crawl over to her friend. Removing the body bind, Hermione and Ginny then watched the two women duel.

It was an amazing sight to behold. Watching Molly Weasley duel Voldemort's pet Death Eater. It seemed to go on forever. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Molly delivered the final blow. In a matter of seconds, the crazed woman seemed to explode before their very eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange was no more.

Severus POV

Severus was in another part of the castle at the moment. He was carefully playing the part of loyal Death Eater. All the while, he was casting harmless jinxes against his fellow Order members, while covertly sending hexes towards fellow Death Eaters. Doing all of this without detection from the other Death Eaters was exhausting. He had even saved that mutt Black a few times.

Severus' thoughts turned to Hermione. Their bond was stronger than ever right now. It was keeping him from being completely focused on his task, but at the same time, he was glad he knew she was alright. He knew she would not come out of this battle completely unscathed. A few minutes earlier, he had felt a searing pain shoot up his arm. He wanted to run after her and take her away from all of this, but he knew he had a duty. He had to stay and fight. He had to fight for his freedom, once and for all.

Severus sneered when he spotted Antonin Dolohov enter the room, and leaving the Great Hall. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the state he was in. Severus could tell he had taken quite a few hits. He hoped Hermione was at least one of them. Severus didn't hesitate to covertly cast crucio at the man who had hurt his witch. He wanted to kill him, but he rather thought he deserved to lie on the floor, writhing in pain.

Severus then turned his thoughts to Harry. Merlin, he hoped that boy had found the damn diadem. He hoped they were at least one step closer to being rid of the Dark Lord. Trying not to dwell on the fact that their fates were on the shoulders of a seventeen year old boy, he shook the thoughts from his mind.

Before Severus could cast another spell, Lucius found him. He looked haggard and scared.

"What is it?" Severus asked his old friend.

"H-he wants to see you. He's waiting for you in the Shrieking Shack." Lucius was nervous and darting glances all around the room, paranoid that they would be found out at any moment.

Without another word, Severus left to go find his _master. _He knew what was coming. He had been worried for some time that the Dark Lord had found him out. Even though he wanted nothing more than to run away with Hermione and never look back, he bravely made his way to the Shrieking Shack. Knowing he was most likely walking to his death.


	33. Chapter 33

**Please Read & Review!**

Severus POV

Severus was slowly making his way to the Shrieking Shack. He was trying to be brave, but Severus was scared. He had been aware that the Dark Lord suspected him of betrayal. Severus had seen the fury in his soulless eyes when he found out the Order had been expecting their attack.

With every step he took, Severus' life flashed before his eyes. He thought of his less than happy childhood. His difficult life at Hogwarts at the hands of the Marauders. Severus thought of Lily and his regret for having a hand in her demise. He even regretted that he had caused James' life to be cut short. Severus was even more regretful that he was, in his mind, personally responsible for making Harry an orphan.

Severus' thoughts then turned to Hermione. He thought of her whiskey colored eyes. He could map out the freckles on her nose from memory. He thought of the way she always laughed when he would kiss her nose. How her beautiful smile could make him week in the knees.

Severus got lost in the memory of that morning. Just mere hours earlier, he had awoke next to his love. He thought she looked glorious with her wild curls sprawled across her pillow. The newly risen sun shining on her face. Severus had been so enthralled by her beauty, he was compelled to touch her. He had softly pushed an errant curl from her face. Tracing his finger down her cheek, he couldn't help but smile when she stirred, mewling softly in her sleep.

Severus had never slept so soundly in all his life. He had never been so happy to wake up and face another day when he looked over and saw Hermione lying next to him. Now, all of the events of the previous night and that morning felt like a far too distant dream. Severus had done a lot of horrible things in the service of the Dark Lord, but his biggest regret, was the thought of not growing old with his Hermione.

Severus could not stand the thought that he might never get the chance to watch Hermione walk toward him, wearing the wedding gown of her dreams. He couldn't bear the thought that instead of taking his name, she would eventually meet another wizard and take his instead. Severus knew he didn't deserve her, but he was a selfish man. He wanted Hermione for himself. He wanted her to be the mother of his children. He wanted to grow old with her.

Severus knew he could not let Hermione know of the danger he was in. He knew she would run off to find him, try to save him and most likely get herself killed in the process. No, he had to make sure she stayed safe. Or, at least, as safe as she could be in this situation. Severus was relieved that their bond at least gave him the peace of mind to know that Hermione was okay.

After being lost in his thoughts, Severus was brought back to the dreariness of his reality. He had arrived at the Shrieking Shack. Entering the passageway, he made his way inside. Severus was afraid that if his heart didn't slow down, it would beat straight out of his chest. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the dank room. Coming face to face with the Dark Lord, Severus bowed.

"Do you know why I have summoned you here, Severus?" Severus stared into those red eyes that often haunted his dreams.

"No, my lord. I am afraid I do not." Severus focused all of his concentration on keeping his mind locked. It was clear that Voldemort was not pleased with this answer.

"I must confess myself disappointed, Severus. You can imagine how upsetting it was to find out my most trusted Death Eater had betrayed me." Severus did not fail to notice how the evil wizards grip tightened around his wand.

"My Lord? I don't understand. I would never betray you!" Severus answered vehemently, feigning a look of shock and confusion.

"_Crucio_!" Severus barely had time to register the flash of red coming towards him. He fell to the ground, writhing in excruciating pain. Voldemort's snake-like features twisted into a cruel smile and he lifted the curse. "Did you really think you could beat me, Severus? Did you really think you would ever be free? _Crucio_!"

Severus was paralyzed. Gasping for breath, he could only clutch at his chest. Desperate for air, his vision began to blur. His world was spinning. He knew he would not be able to take much more.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Dark Lord finally lifted his final curse. Only stopping when he was satisfied that Severus was only moments from death. Touching his foot to Severus' face, the Dark Lord spoke. "Such a shame. You could have had a place right next to me in the new world. Instead you are going to die here, alone."

Severus lifted his hand to grasp the Dark Lord's black robe. He wanted nothing more than to come out on the other side of this battle. To gather Hermione in his arms and take her and hide away from the world. However, right now, he was weak. He was in so much pain. He had gashes and wounds on almost every surface of his body, blood pouring everywhere. He wanted it to be over. He just wanted some peace.

"Pl-please...just k-kill me. Please!" Severus knew he looked pathetic. Lying on the floor of this dark, dirty shack and begging for death. He didn't care anymore. He had no pride left and the pain was more than he could bear. Voldemort stopped, looking down at Severus with no pity to be found in his eyes.

"Nagini..._kill_." With those final words, the Dark Lord turned and walked away.

Severus' eyes widened as he saw the large snake coming towards him. It seemed like he had been watching her for an eternity, but in mere seconds, Nagini had lunged herself at his neck. Striking Severus multiple times, she finally slithered away to follow her master. Severus was left alone to die on the dusty floor.


End file.
